Teenage Affections
by Chibijac
Summary: This is my first AU Inuyasha fic with MS and IK pairings. There's a lot more to it than it seems, so PLEASE read and review! Chapter 19 and 20 are up! COMPLETE!
1. chapter 1

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to he fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review. and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 1  
  
Kagome Higurashi let out a sigh as she walked out her grandfather's shrine with her younger brother Souta. They had both just moved in with their grandfather and their mother after the death of their father. Souta yawned tiredly. "See you later sis." He said once they made it out to the street. "Come straight home after school Souta!" Kagome called and he nodded, stopping and talking with a red haired boy and a boy who had to have been older with black hair that had to be around his age. "Wow, making friends so fast must be great. Only the young ones." She thought and made her way toward her new school.  
  
"Hey there!" called a voice and she turned around. A girl with long dark hair and brown eyes came running up to her. Kagome smiled at the girl. "My name is Sango Taijiya."  
  
"My name is Kagome Higurashi. I just moved into the Sunset Shrine."  
  
"Well hey, you can hang out with me if you like. I can help you around the school." She said. Kagome smiled thankfully at Sango and agreed, walking the rest of the way to school with her as she explained things to her. When they got to the school, Sango led Kagome to the principle's office and wished her luck before going off to her homeroom.  
  
"Hello. Miss Shikon?" said Kagome, knocking on the office door.  
  
"Come in dear. And please, call me Miss Kaede. Everyone does." Said the old woman, allowing Kagome to sit down. She smiled warmly at her and began explaining how things worked in the school before handing Kagome her schedule. She began leading her to her homeroom still talking. Kagome was so busy thinking she honestly hadn't heard a thing until someone crashed into her. She fell on top of the person and groaned, pushing herself up.  
  
"Mr. Hanyou. Mr. Houshi. Cutting class yet again?" Kagome opened her eyes and looked up to see two boys. One with long black hair and violet eyes and another at his side with violet eyes and short black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail at the nape of his neck. The boy with the long black hair stood up and dusted himself off and looked at Kagome, holding his hand out.  
  
"Sorry, didn't see you there." He said. She blushed and took his hand. He pulled her off the ground with great ease and turned around. "See you later Miss Kaede!" he called and both he and his friend walked off. His friend flashed Kagome a charming smile and walked off along his side.  
  
'He's so cute.' Kagome thought absently.  
  
"That was Inuyasha Hanyou you just met. And his trusted companion Miroku Houshi. Two people I see at after school everyday for 2 hours detention." Said Miss Kaede. Kagome blushed a bit and followed Kaede back toward her homeroom. "It would be best if you didn't get too involved with those boys. They attract trouble wherever they go." Kagome nodded in understanding.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku turned to Inuyasha with a wide grin as they made their way to homeroom. "That was pretty lucky of you crashing into the new girl like that. She's a real babe." He said with a smirk. Inuyasha snorted and raised an eyebrow at his friend before shrugging.  
  
"Feh. She's nothing." Miroku stopped walking and stared at his friend in shock.  
  
"Are you insane!? She makes those stupid uniforms the girls are forced into wearing look good. I sure as hell hope she becomes a cheerleader." Inuyasha stopped walking and looked at Miroku.  
  
"I've known you since the diaper days, Miroku and the only other girl you ever said that about was Taijiya." He said. Miroku scowled a bit and began walking once again.  
  
"She hates me and you know it. Besides, I saw how red you went when that girl fell on top of you. You're usually quick to call a female a wench." Inuyasha rolled his eyes and placed his hands in his pocket.  
  
"Yeah. but there was something different about that girl." he said absently.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miss Kaede led Kagome to room 405 and opened the door. Kagome let out a sigh. She had to be in the class full of lunatics. Miss Kaede had explained to her that the students were put in homerooms with people they'd have classes with all through the year. The teacher was presently yelling at some students and they all went silent at the sight of Kaede. They all took their seats and went silent. "Mr. Fuji, your new students. Kagome Higurashi." The man smiled warmly at her and took her schedule.  
  
"Ah yes, nice to meet you dear." Kagome looked a Miss Kaede with pleading eyes.  
  
'Someone please save me from this hell.' She thought. Miss Kaede patted her encouragingly on the shoulder and left.  
  
"Right, Higurashi." The students were all slowly going back to their activities. Kagome couldn't help but notice all the guys were focused on her. "Right then, take a seat over next to Houshi since he and mister Hanyou are SO inseparable."  
  
"YES!" cheered the boy, jumping out of his seat triumphantly. Everyone looked at him on confusion and Kagome blushed, taking her seat next to him.  
  
"The name is Miroku Houshi." He said once she sat down. She nodded.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi." Miroku grinned at her and nodded over his shoulder at the boy sitting next to him with his head down, obviously sleeping.  
  
"This is Inuyasha Hanyou." He said and leaned toward her. "Don't mind him if he snaps at you later on today, that's just his personality. He likes for people to think he's tough." He whispered.  
  
"I heard that, Houshi." Miroku grinned and Inuyasha lifted up his head, narrowing his eyes at Miroku. The classroom door flew open and a girl came rushing in. "And looks like the lovely Miss Taijiya was side tracked yet again." Said Inuyasha with a smirk.  
  
"I'd love to hear her excuse this time." Said Miroku.  
  
"You don't like her?" asked Kagome. The boys looked at her. Inuyasha looked away, not saying a thing.  
  
"Oh I like her all right. Its just a little problem with her not liking me." Answered Miroku. Sango gave a quick bow and turned to the class.  
  
"Kagome! Hi." She said brightly and took the seat in front of her. "I was hoping you'd make it ok." Kagome smiled and nodded. She was glad she'd have a class with one sane person.  
  
"Good morning to you, lovely Miss Taijiya." Said Miroku brightly. Sango narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"It's too early, Miroku." She said. He laughed and turned away, facing another direction. After all the morning announcements and so on, Mr. Fuji turned to the class.  
  
"Alright now. Miss Higurashi is new here so I'm going to need someone to show her around the school today. and possibly this week." He said. Quickly the boys hands flew into the air, including Miroku's, who's was waving through the air like a first grader that knew how to spell correctly.  
  
"I'll do it Mr. Fuji!" called one boy on the other side the room. Both Kagome and Sango turned to see who it was. A boy with dark hair and blue eyes stood up and flashed Kagome a charming smile. "I mean, it would only make sense for an athlete to show the new student what this school is made of." Inuyasha snorted.  
  
"You're so full of shit, Kouga." He said. The boy narrowed his eyes at Inuyasha.  
  
"Then why don't you take her Inuyasha. I'm sure you can find the science lab. but it is kind of hard to find a room you've never been in." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him. The teacher cleared his throat.  
  
"Sango, you seem to know Kagome already. You can show her around." He said. Miroku sunk low into his chair and let out a groan.  
  
"No fair." 


	2. chapter 2

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review. and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 2  
  
Inuyasha was walking along Miroku's side after homeroom, making their way to History class. Miroku was sill upset because he didn't get the chance to show Kagome around the school and blamed it all on Kouga. Inuyasha frowned a bit. He was wondering why that girl was getting so much attention from the guys in their class. She had caught that moron, Houjo's, attention, and even Kouga's. She was a shy looking girl from what he had seen that morning.  
  
"You know Inuyasha. I think I'll take the chance. I'll ask Sango out one more time. Then if she refuses, I'll ask out Kagome!" said Miroku brightly.  
  
"You're a hopeless case, Miroku." He said and pushed open the door to the classroom. Everyone had taken their seats, which were arranged in alphabetical order. That meant Kagome would be seated behind Inuyasha and in front of Miroku. She was already seated and smiled shyly at him and Miroku as they took their seats. Kouga entered the room and took a seat next to Kagome.  
  
"Looks like the fates have drawn me to you once again." He said. Inuyasha and Miroku snorted at the same time. Being raised together, he and Miroku had the same type of mind set in some way, though Miroku was perverted while Inuyasha was more of the stubborn type.  
  
"The fates are obviously against her then if she had to meet you for the second time in the day." Said Miroku and turned to Kagome. "If we have to do any group projects, you can work with me and Inuyasha. and feel free to invite Sango." He said. Kagome smiled and nodded. A short old man came into the room and began to put things on his desk before letting out a sigh.  
  
"If we have any new students, my name is Mr. Myoga." Said the man and then clapped his hands together. "And today's lesson is Feudal Japan!" he said. Everyone let out sighs.  
  
"Why do we have to learn about a time that no longer exists anymore?" asked Inuyasha loudly. Mr. Myoga narrowed his eyes at the boy.  
  
"Because its in the years schedule." He answered. "And to avoid any distraction, I will move your seating arrangements and assign a group assignment about the Warring age." Everyone in the room groaned and Inuyasha began to mutter under his breath. Mr. Myoga then switched everyone's seating. He made a bigger mistake by doing this.  
  
Inuyasha was place next to Kouga, but Miroku was sitting in front of him. Kagome sat in the seat next to Miroku, and Sango was on the other side of him. In front of Kagome was Houjo and so on. Basically, he entire seating arrangement was messed up even though the teacher may not have noticed. He told them this would be their permanent seating for a long time. Obviously satisfied with the seating, Mr. Myoga turned and went on writing notes that the class was supposed to be copying.  
  
"We definitely should have cut this period." Muttered Inuyasha and Miroku nodded his head. He had been in a bit of a stupor for the first twenty minutes of the class after their seats had been changed. Inuyasha shook his head and looked to see what everyone else was doing. Kouga was sleeping if course, Sango was chewing a piece of gum and twirling a lock of her long hair around her finger, obviously in another world.  
  
A girl named Yura was applying make up, her face behind her history book so she wouldn't get caught. Miroku was sitting in front of him with a dazed look. He was either about to fall asleep or day dreaming about a girl. It was pretty hard to figure out what went through his mind. Houjo was honestly the only person really paying attention to what the teacher was talking about (some legend about a famous half breed demon dog), and even Kagome was in her own world. Inuyasha watched her absently.  
  
She was a very attractive girl. She had long dark hair and beautiful brown eyes. Her skin looked extremely smooth and she had a very nice smile. She was twirling her pencil in her fingers and looking off out the window she was seated next to. Inuyasha could only smile. She seemed like a girl who was all about studying and good grades when he first saw her, but it looked as though she wanted to get out of school more than he did.  
  
"Mr. Hanyou, are you writing this down!" came Mr. Myoga's annoyed voice, causing everyone to jump out of their stupors and look in Inuyasha's direction. Inuyasha blinked and Kagome passed something to him so that the teacher couldn't see. He looked down and noticed it was notes.  
  
"Yeah, they're right here." He answered, waving the paper in the air. The teacher gave a smile of approval, looking at the paper, and then turned back to his lecture. Inuyasha let out a sigh and looked thankfully at Kagome, passing her the paper back. "Thanks for that." She shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"You can copy them if you want. He'll most likely want to collect them at the end of class seeing that he thinks you did some work." She said with a small smile. Inuyasha nodded his head absently and she gave a small smile before going back to staring out the window. Inuyasha couldn't help but notice she was blushing a bit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, what was that back there?" asked Miroku curiously after Mr. Myoga had finished his lecture and now had them all lined up against the wall and ready to put into groups. Inuyasha rolled his eyes at the grin on his face. "Don't tell me you're doing work just to impress the new girl." He elbowed him and Inuyasha scowled even more.  
  
"Shut up you moron." He muttered, causing Miroku to laugh even more. Mr. Myoga stopped in front of them.  
  
"Right, you two can work with. Sango and Kagome." He said. Miroku's eyes lit up.  
  
"YES!"  
  
"NO!" Miroku and Sango looked at each other and Sango glared at the stupid grin on Miroku's face and he waved at her innocently.  
  
"Do you aim to piss her off?" asked Inuyasha curiously and Miroku nodded as they followed the girls to a group of tables pushed together.  
  
"Serves her right embarrassing me in front of the whole school when ever I ask her out." He muttered and they sat down. Inuyasha sat next to Kagome and Sango next to Miroku. When she noticed this, she quickly stood up.  
  
"No way Miroku. I am not sitting next to you! Inuyasha, switch with me!" she ordered.  
  
"Make me. I'm not moving from this spot." He retorted stubbornly. Sango narrowed his eyes at him and Kagome stood up.  
  
"I'll sit next to him, Sango." She said quickly. Miroku looked at Kagome and grinned, patting the seat next to him.  
  
"At least some one has some respect for me." He said. Sango quickly stopped Kagome.  
  
"No, he's obviously going easy on you today being new and all, but you DON'T want to sit next to him." She said. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her friend and Sango pulled her closer, whispering something in her ear. Kagome looked at Miroku and then Sango.  
  
"Maybe he should sit next to Inuyasha then." She suggested and Miroku's face dropped.  
  
"Sango what did you tell her!" asked Miroku, jumping out of his chair and getting everyone's attention. Sango rounded on him as well.  
  
"I told her the truth about you and your roaming hands!" she answered. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Kagome stood silently watching Miroku and Sango with a look that looked as though she was holding back laughter. Miroku's scowl turned into a small smile and he let out a sigh.  
  
"I'm, sorry Sango." He said. Sango stared at him in shock and confusion. He had caught everyone off guard with that.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I said I'm sorry. I know you're upset because Kagome is new here and I'm already turning all my attention to her." Inuyasha looked at his friend as if he had lost his mind.  
  
"You're full of it!" screamed Sango and Inuyasha got up and sat next to Miroku.  
  
"Come on you guys. Let's get this over with." He muttered. Miroku sat silently at his friend's side the rest of the class period with a depressed look. Inuyasha knew Miroku had a thing with feeling on girls and he already knew Kagome had seen something wrong with the school. He wanted her to at least think some of them were sane. though he didn't personally didn't know why. 


	3. chapter 3

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review. and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 3  
  
Kagome walked at Sango's side on their way to lunch, allowing her friend to fume silently. They had just left Chemistry where Kagome witnessed Miroku's roaming hands make contact with Sango's butt toward the end of the period. Inuyasha was still probably trying to revive his friend from being knocked out by the enraged girl. "Sango, are you sure it was wise to hit Miroku so hard? I mean, he seems to really like you." Sango blushed.  
  
"It is always wise to hit Miroku as hard as possible, other wise he'll never learn his lesson." She informed and Kagome nodded with a smile.  
  
"Hey Taijiya!" Both girls turned around and Sango blushed. A boy that had to be a year older than them ran up and took Sango's hand, kissing it. "Our date tonight, it's still on right?" he asked.  
  
"Date?" asked Kagome in confusion and curiosity. Sango pulled her hand away from the guy.  
  
"Sure, tonight at seven." She answered, and he grinned happily before walking off. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango.  
  
"Who was he?" she asked.  
  
"No one important. My dad is close to his dad and I'm always forced into going on dates with him." Sango explained and she led Kagome to the cafeteria. After they got their lunch, Kagome was surprised to see Sango shared a lunch table with Miroku and Inuyasha. Miroku had an ice pack on his head while Inuyasha scolded his grinning friend.  
  
"Hey Miroku. feeling any better?" asked Kagome, very concerned about the lump on his head he showed her when he lifted the ice pack. Both she and Inuyasha cringed and he forced Miroku to cover it back up.  
  
"Really Sango. You seriously need anger management." Inuyasha announced. "I'm the one that has to listen to his mom's speeches when ever these things happen! He's suppose to be watching my back being the older one."  
  
"Only by four months." Miroku supplied in a knowing manner.  
  
"Well maybe if Miroku worked on controlling his wandering hands I'll work on not giving him near concussions." Sango retorted.  
  
"I'll do anything for you lovely Sango." Piped Miroku. Inuyasha scowled and Kagome raised an eyebrow at him. How could he flirt with someone who nearly gave him a concussion?  
  
"Miroku, you're an idiot." Inuyasha informed. Miroku just laughed and ate his lunch. Kagome smiled a bit. Throughout the day, she had seen a few strange friendships and relationships, but the one between Inuyasha and Miroku seemed to be very strong. Like a brotherly bond.  
  
"Oh yeah, are you girls going to the skating party his Friday after Kouga wins us another victory in Football?" Miroku asked curiously.  
  
"What makes you think Kouga will win?" asked Inuyasha, giving his friend a serious look.  
  
"Inuyasha we know you and Kouga hate each other, but you have to admit our school has won a lot of matches with Kouga in the games." Sango pointed out and turned to Miroku. "We'll be there, right Kagome?"  
  
"Yeah!" she agreed even though she would have to check with her mother. Worse of all, she didn't skate much back in her old hometown, so she wasn't too good at it. Right after lunch, there was a crowd of girls and a few guys surrounding a near by locker. They seemed to be surrounding someone. "Sango, who are they?"  
  
"Naraku's gang. Those girls are his collection of girlfriends and the guys are his. Hit men I guess you call them." Kagome blinked and looked at Sango in shock.  
  
"You can't be serious." She said. Sango nodded her head.  
  
"Naraku is the richest guy in the school as well as the toughest. He usually gets what he wants- girls, money, cars." Kagome noticed when the crowd parted, there was a tall guy around the age of seventeen with dark long hair and a serious, cold expression on his face. His arm was wrapped around a girl who was close to his side. When Inuyasha and Miroku came by, he acknowledged them, but both boys ignored.  
  
"I take it Miroku and Inuyasha don't like him." Said Kagome. Sango smiled.  
  
"Naraku has a thing for taking any girl Inuyasha goes out with. Inuyasha and Miroku have been friends since first grade, so naturally they share enemies. And as far as Inuyasha's love life goes, I think he's avoiding dating and Naraku all together."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eye slightly later that afternoon as he and Miroku made their way home. Miroku was going on about his plan to get Mr. Myoga to take their class on a trip to see a real piece of Feudal Japan. There was an old shrine a few hours away and it was set up like Feudal Japan. It was basically a tourist attraction. "And I heard you get to dress up like the people from that time as well."  
  
"Miroku, you have the mind of a child." Inuyasha informed.  
  
"And you have the mind of an old man. C'mon Inuyasha, show some enthusiasm!" Miroku slapped his friend painfully on the back. "We have tomorrow with two gorgeous girls to look forward to." He piped. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Miroku had always seemed to have a one-track mind since they reached sixth grade.  
  
"Hate to break it to you, but Sango didn't seem as happy as you are about us being in her group." Miroku grinned.  
  
"Yeah, but I think her friend likes me, Kagome's her name. I think I'll ask her out tomorrow." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as Miroku went about telling his perfect plan for the following day.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hey mom, I'm home!" called Kagome, kicking her shoes off at the door before entering. "MOM!" she called and entered the kitchen where Souta and the boys she had seen him leave with that morning were sitting with their books spread open across the table and snacks set out for them. Mrs. Higurashi smiled brightly and came up, hugging her daughter.  
  
"So, how was your first day of school? You met new friend I hope." She said brightly.  
  
"Course. but who are the kids?" Kagome asked. Mrs. Higurashi smiled.  
  
"These are Souta's new friends, Shippo Kitsune," she indicated toward the shorter boy with red hair and greed eyes. "And Kohaku Taijiya." She informed, indicating to the taller boy with brown eyes and dark hair.  
  
"Taijiya? You must be related to Sango then." Said Kagome with a grin. Kohaku smiled, blushing sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, she's my older sister." He said. Kagome smiled. He seemed like such a sweet boy.  
  
"Well I had better go. See ya."  
  
"Bye!" called Shippo and Kohaku. Kagome looked over her shoulder and gave a small wave. She couldn't help but giggle at the look Souta was giving his new friends who seemed to have taken a liking toward her- especially Kohaku.  
  
"Ah Kagome, you're home Did you enjoy school?" asked Jii-chan, her grandfather and owner of the shrine they were living in. She grinned.  
  
'It's been great so far gramps." She answered happily. Jii-chan smiled and nodded.  
  
"Good, I was hoping you'd like it." He said and went on his way. Kagome opened the door to her room and took a deep breath. Buyo, her fat cat, was sleeping on her bed when she dropped on it. Being the lazy thing he was, he didn't even move.  
  
"It looks like things around here are going to be more interesting than I thought Buyo. I think I may just learn to love it here."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* THE NEXT DAY- 6:45 am (SANGO'S HOUSE)  
  
"DAD! KOHAKU! Breakfast is on the stove. I've gotta take a shower so I can get to school!" Sango called from the bathroom. She let out a sigh and closed the bathroom door when she saw her brother make his way groggily to the kitchen. With her mother dead, Sango was in control of the house. She cooked, cleaned, and made sure Kohaku and her dad were both up and ready for work and school. Once she finished her shower, she dressed in her uniform and ran down to the kitchen. Kohaku was eating his breakfast tiredly and seemed to slur a good morning. Suddenly, Mr. Taijiya ran into the kitchen. He grabbed his brief case, kissed Sango on the forehead and ruffled Kohaku's hair. "Late again?" Sango asked.  
  
"I'm sorry kids, but this may mean working late as well. I'm sure you can survive until I get home." He said.  
  
"Sure." Mr. Taijiya gave a forced smile before grabbing his breakfast place and leaving. Sango sighed. This was part of her everyday life.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* BOTH Kagome & Inuyasha's HOUSES- 7:10 am  
  
Rolls over and looks at alarm clock, misreading what time it really is. "Just five more minutes." Lazily hits the snooze button and rolls over, going back to sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
MIROKU'S HOUSE- 7:15 am  
  
Both Miroku and his mother rushed around their large kitchen, preparing for their long day ahead. Miroku was packing his lunch, while his mother tried to organize things he was messing up as well as trying to find her car keys. "Mom, I'm about to leave now, alright!" called Miroku, grabbing his book bag and very large lunch. Mrs. Houshi looked up at her son as he got ready to leave, and grabbed his forearm before he could go anywhere.  
  
"I want you to behave yourself. No cutting classes or messing with girls. especially that Taijiya girl." She said. Miroku grinned.  
  
"Course mom." He said and she smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to do with you." She said. Miroku just laughed. She kissed his cheek before sending him on his way. "And make sure Inuyasha stays out of trouble as well!" she called. He waved back in response as he ran down the street.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
7:45 AM  
  
Kagome groaned and muttered to herself as she ran towards the school. It was her second day of school and she was late. Souta even took the time to point this out as he made his way out the door for school (Kagome had just woken up). She looked down and checked her watch. "ARGH! Only ten minutes left!" she yelled and was ready to run at top speed until she collided into some one and was knocked on her butt.  
  
"HEY! Watch it!" yelled an annoyed and groggy voice. Kagome looked up to see it was Inuyasha.  
  
"Sorry." she muttered and stood up.  
  
"Feh. You need to be more careful what you do." He muttered. Kagome scowled.  
  
"Hey, I apologized. You don't have to be a jerk about it." She snapped. They both stood two minutes from the school yelling back and forth at each other until Kagome lost it and shoved him out of her way, stomping angrily the rest of the way to school. 'So much for him being a stud.' She thought bitterly. 


	4. chapter 4

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review. and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 4  
  
"Sports day?" Kagome was walking along side Sango later that day being filled in on the school events that were coming up. She had already filled her friend in on her argument with Inuyasha earlier, so Sango decided to give out some good news. Sango nodded as they made their way to gym.  
  
"Actually, our school has more of a sports week. Miss Kaede gives us a whole week out of the month of October starting on the eighth that is dedicated specifically to sports." Sango explained. "Each day two sports will be played by boys and girls, and some with boys and girls together. We play all he way until the last day of the week when all the winners get trophies and medals."  
  
"And everyone has to participate?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"Only if you want. I think I'll participate in volleyball, archery, and tennis." She piped. Kagome smiled.  
  
"I think I'll do track, archery, volleyball, or soccer." She informed. Both girls stopped when they spotted a crowd of people cheering and shouting. "Looks like Kouga and Inuyasha are up to it yet again." Kagome pushed through the crowd to see Inuyasha and Kouga having a swearing contest with each other, both of them fuming.  
  
"What do you think they're fighting about this time?" asked Kagome curiously.  
  
"Any and everything." Answered Sango. As she and Kagome passed the boys, Kouga shoved past Inuyasha and came up to them.  
  
"Hello ladies." He piped.  
  
"Hi Kouga." They answered. He smiled and turned to Kagome.  
  
"Listen, I'm sure you heard about everyone going skating this Friday when I earn us a victory in Football."  
  
"IF you win!" called Inuyasha, but Kouga chose to ignore him.  
  
"Well I was wondering if you'd be my date that day." Kagome turned pink.  
  
"She can't go with you cuz she's coming with me." Miroku came up and put an arm around Kagome's waist. Kagome was about to smack Miroku, but noticing what he was doing, she went along with it. She grinned and leaned into him.  
  
"That's right, Kouga. Sorry, maybe some other time." As he walked off, Kagome couldn't help but feel bad for lying to him. After all, he seemed so put out. She suddenly felt on her butt and screamed, instictively swinging at Miroku, who luckily ducked.  
  
"WHAT!?" Miroku asked, looking at her innocently. Kagome scowled.  
  
"You touched my ass you bakayaro!" she yelled. Inuyasha stepped up and gave Miroku a look and both boys walked away as if nothing had happened.  
  
"See you girls in gym!" piped Miroku. Sango came and placed a hand on a fuming Kagome's shoulder.  
  
"Looks like you're finally one of us."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha punched Miroku over the back of the head and sent his friend stumbling forward. Miroku scowled and rubbed the back of his head shooting a glare at Inuyasha. "What the hell ?!" he yelled angrily. Inuyasha narrowed his violet eyes at his friend.  
  
"You know good nad well what the hell! Why'd you defend Higurashi back there? I told you what happened this morning." Inuyasha fumed. Miroku grinned.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha. Didn't you see her face? She was begging to be saved from Kouga." he informed and Inuyasha rolled his eyes and pointed a finger up in a knowing manner.  
  
"If I know anything, she was probably sufficating from the smell of Kouga's breath. And Anyway, she's the typical high school girl. She can take care of herself."  
  
"You believe that Inuyasha?"  
  
"I know that." he answered. Miroku sighed and placed his hands behind his head.  
  
"She was about to take my head off back there." Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Higurashi is no good... She's gotta be a witch with how those guys are all falling over her." he said, walking ahead of Miroku and basically talking to himself.  
  
"Dunno... I thought it was because she's such a babe."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome sat up in the bleachers with Sango, Yura, and a few other girls watching as the boys played football. One girl named Rina leaned forward and let out a sigh, her brown eyes shinning behind her round glasses. "Wouldn't it be great to go out with one of those three?" she asked. Yura looked up from her make up kit she had managed to sneak out some how, despite the way their gym uniforms were designed (you know what they look like).  
  
"With which three?" she asked.  
  
"Inuyasha, Miroku, or Kouga." answered Rina. Yura rolled her eyes and pushed her small make up kit down the front of her shirt.  
  
"I could easily get any guy out there. Even Naraku." she informed knowingly.  
  
"Why would you want Naraku? He's such a jerk. And he wouldn't even be faithful to you." said Sango as she busied herself with looking at her nails.  
  
"Yeah, but he's rich, and that's all I need in a man right now." said Yura.  
  
"That really didn't sound right, Yura." said Kagome with Rina's agreement.  
  
"I know, but that's the difference between you guys and me." The girls rolled their eyes and later, the gym teacher came and ordered them to do something, so they decided to walk around the track and continued talking about guys.  
  
"So Kagome, I heard Kouga asked you to be his date at the victory skating party this Friday. How'd you get out of it?" asked a girl named Takara.  
  
"By Miroku." said Sango before Kagome got a chance to explain. All the girls came to a sudden stop and formed a circle around Kagome.  
  
"You're going out with Miroku Houshi?!" they asked and Kagome blushed.  
  
"Course not! I'd rather go alone than burden myself with a date." she answered. The girls gave her a look and Sango explained. Yura shook her head and Rina gave Kagome a look of disbelief.  
  
"You;re so lucky!" she announced, catching her friends off gaurd. "Miroku is completely hot! I'd go with him if he'd ask me... but of course he's always had his eyes on Sango..." Sango reddened and when she turned away, Miroku just so happened to be walking by and gave a grin and wave as he passed, causing her to redden even more. Kagome laughed and was about to say something when Yura shoved through the girls and began fixzing her already perfect hair.  
  
"Yura, are you ok?" asked Kagome nervously. Sango just rolled her eyes and pointed at an upperclassman who had just arrived. He was tall with long dark hair and golden eyes. He looked a bit like Inuyasha, but had a feminine type of good looks to him, unlike Inuyasha who was good looking in a handsome way-Kagome quickly shook her head, trying to erase that thought from her mind. "Who is he?"  
  
"Sesshomaru Youkai. He's Inuyasha's older half brother." answered Sango casually.  
  
"He's also captain for the football team, a senior, and single,still looking for a girlfriend." said Yura and stuck out her chest before running over to Sesshomaru. Sango shook her head and Kagome couldn't help but feel sorry for Yura. She had a feeling Sesshomaru was not going to be interested in a love sick junior.  
  
"So he's captain of the football team? What's Kouga then?"  
  
"Kouga's co-captain. When Sesshomaru leaves, he'll be in charge and will be the ladies love... Though i think with how close in looks Inuyasha is to Sesshomaru, he may just earn the title as the ladies love." said Takara and Kagome let out a loud laugh. *~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Toutousai! We're checking in!" called Miroku. It was now after school and Miroku along with Inuyasha was checking into their job. It was a place to ger cars fixed, keys made, and a conveniece store. It was a place where both the boys' fathers worked when they were teenagers, so the old man was happy to hire the sons of his favorite and only employees.  
  
"where do you think that old man could be?" asked Inuyasha, taking off his school jacket and replacing it with a blue button up one with his name on it. He chose not to button it up and left it open, his sleeveless t-shirt underneath visible.  
  
"You don't think he's still trying to breathe fire like he saw on TV do you?" asked Miroku, putting the open sign on the door. Just as he asked this, there was a loud explosion in hte back room. Both boys ran in the back and there was smoke everywhere.  
  
"Kuso..." muttered Inuyasha, covering his nose and fanning the smoke away with a newspaper. "Toutousai, where are you old man?!" As the smoke cleared, a small old man with a small pointed nose, large eyes, and gray hair pulled back in a ponytail came up coughing and black.  
  
"Inuyasha. Miroku. I'm surprised to see you. Is there anything you need?" he asked casually. Miroku stared at the man wide eyed.  
  
"Toutousai, its 4:30.... We're here for work." he answered with a grin. The old man blinked and then nodded, looking around the burnt room.  
  
"Well get along then. I'm not paying you to butt into my personal business." he said calmly. Inuyasha snatched something from the old man and shook his head.  
  
"Still trying to breathe fire I see." he said. Toutousai snatched his supplies away from Inuyasha.  
  
"Give me that you little konoyaro!" he yelled and threw them into a box before rounding on the boys. "I'm a grown man and I don't need you telling me what I can and can't do! I'll fire you at the frop of a dime and you know you need this job more than I need you!" he snapped and sent them out.  
  
"Really, was it that serious?" asked Inuyasha. Both he and Miroku went back to working on the car they had been working on for the past three days, losing track of time.  
  
"Excuse me." Both teenagers turned around and looked from their work and their jaws dropped. Kagome was stnading in a mini skirt and sleeveless shirt. They were pretty much use tp this, but she looked very attractive at the moment. "Oh, hey Miroku... Inuyasha." she said. Inuyasha pushed himself from under the car completely and sat up, absently wiping his cheek, smearing dirt acrossing it. Kagome looked shyly down and a boy came running in, stopping at her side.  
  
"Kagome, hurry up so we can get some ice cream!" he announced.  
  
"Hold on Souta. Listen, I need to get a copy of this key... can you do that?" Kagome asked. Miroku grinned and took the key.  
  
"Sure. Follow us." he piped.  
  
"No, I think I'll keep working on the car." answered Inuyasha. Miroku shrugg and lead Kagome out the garage. Unfortunately, Souta didn't go with her.  
  
"Are you seriously fixing that car?" he asked. Inuyasha looked at the boy.  
  
"That's the point." he answered.  
  
"That's cool. My dad use to fix cars too. He liked sports cars." Souta piped. Inuyasha nodded and allowed the boy to ask questions and tell little stories about his dad.  
  
"Where is your dad, kid?" Souta blinked and looked down sadly.  
  
"He died." Inuyasha lifted his head quickly and slammed it against the hood of the car. He swore out loud and turned to see Kagome had returned with Miroku. "Souta, lets get going."  
  
"Ah, but I was just getting to know this guy." Her brother whinned. Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his wrist.  
  
"You don't need any new bad influences." she answered and turned to Miroku and Inuyasha. "See you two in school." she said and as they walked out, Soura was talking excitedly about how it was cool Kagome knew a guy as cool as Inuyasha. Miroku grinned and elbowed his friend.  
  
"You see that? You're bound to earn some points with Higurashi with as much as her little brother likes you."  
  
"Keh, like I want Higurashi to like me." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku rolled his eyes.  
  
"What ever Inuyasha. By the way, there's something on your face." 


	5. chapter 5

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review. and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 5  
  
Inuyasha entered his house tiredly Wednesday evening after a long afternoon of school, arguing with Kagome, fighting with Kouga, and dealing with Toutousai- who often acted as if he didn't remeber the stupid things he had done, He dropped his bag in front of the door and made his way towrds his roomm but Sesshomaru blocked his way. "What do you want?"  
  
"Your mother brought a man friend over she wants you to meet." he answered. Inuyasha scowled. His mother, along with Miroku's, worked at a diner and they usually worked until late. If his mother ever ever left work early and brought home a man, it was ovbious she wanted Inuyasha to check him out and comment on her new boyfriend. His mother had him when she was only seventeen, so she was still young and willing to date.  
  
They entered the livingroom and a tall middle aged looking man was sitting on the couch looking around. Inuyasha frowned. He never liked any man his mother brought home. "Inuyasha, you're home!" piped his mother and grabbed hold of his hand and pulled him towards the man. "This is Shiro, a friend of mine... I knew him in High school." she said. Shiro stood up and held out a hand, but the teen did not respond. He chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"He's just like his father." he said. Inuyasha scowled.  
  
"He and your father use to get into fights over me everyday." she said. Inuyasha blinked. "There was a time when you father and I did not get along so Shiro here would try and go out with me, but your father would always do what he did best..."  
  
"What's thar?"  
  
"Fight." Both his mother and Shiro answered and began laughing. Inuyasha looked at them both in disgust as the reminised about the good ol' days.  
  
"Well if you don't mind, I have homework." Inuyasha stomped out the living room and slammed his door closed. He dropped on his bed and glared at the ceiling. This guy just came walking up trying to date his mom when his main enemy was his dad. "Stupid bastard. He's crazy if he thinks he'll win me over."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, your mom is dating your dad's old enemy eh? How do you know its official?" Miroku asked. It was now Friday afternoon and lunch time. On Thursdays Inuyasha told Miroku about Shiro, but it seemed Mrs. Hanyou worked quickly with this guy. The boys were eating lunch outside at a picnic table to have some privacy. Inuyasha looked up from his lunch and gave Miroku a look.  
  
"They went out to dinner last night, leaving me with that jerk Sesshomaru and he had nerve to kiss her when he dropped her off! In our house! The guy has no respect."  
  
"Seems you and this guy share something then." Both boys turned and looked up and a grin crossed Miroku's face at the sight of Kagome. Inuyasha didn't seem all that happy to see her though.  
  
"Get outta here, Higurashi. We're trying to have a serious conversation here." he said. Kagome just ignore him and sat down.  
  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
  
"Shouldn't you be with Sango somewhere?"  
  
"She's in a meeting with Miss Kaede. Now tell me what's going on." she demanded.  
  
"No!"  
  
"YES!" Miroku let out a yelp when Kagome jumped up and slammed her hands on the picnic table the same time Inuyasha did. Both of them were now glaring at each other.  
  
"Listen wench..." Inuyasha didn't get to finish before Miroku cut him off.  
  
"Inuyasha doesn't trust any guy that his mom dates. Their usually after one of two things every time."  
  
"Well how do you know this guy is after just money or sleeping with your mom? Maybe he just likes her." said Kagome, sitting down.  
  
"With the way he had his tongue down her throat last night, I doubt it." Inuyasha muttered, causing Miroku to snort and Kagome to roll her eyes. She stood up and gave the boys a look.  
  
"Well I don't know about you, but my dad is out of the picture too and if my mom was to bring a guy home, I'd feel better if she were happy instead of worrying about my feelings only. You're being sellfish, Inuyasha." she informed and walked off. Inuyasha scowled and turned to Miroku.  
  
"That's the difference between me and her." he informed and Miroku shook his head in a knowing manner. He knew where Kagome was going with the what she said, but he felt the same way as Inuyasha did when it came to his mother dating men.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
All the students gathered that afternoon in the stands for the football game with their school and a rich school across town. Sango had a meeting with Miss Kaede earlier involving making signs and banners so that they could cheer the team on. Sango and Kagome exhanged looks and grins, standing up with the other girls, waving pom poms consisting of their school colors and cheering as the football players were introduced. "Would you look at this. Kouga's girl went all out and got him a personal cheering section. Kagome turned around and rolled her eyes. Of course it had to be Inuyasha who was sitting behind them- with Miroku of course. Were they ever apart?  
  
"I'm not Kouga's girl. And if I was, why would that upset you?" she asked.  
  
"Feh. Why the hell would I care who you date?" he muttered. Kagome scowled and turned around.  
  
"Jerk." she muttered. Suddenly, a bag of chips were shoved under her nose. She looked up and saw they were from Miroku.  
  
"Their on the house." he said. Kagome smiled thankfully at him.  
  
"Thanks Miroku. Its too bad some of that generosity couldn't rub off onto Inuyasha." Miroku grinned and suddenly Sango yelped and jumped up, slapping him.  
  
"PERVERT!" she screamed. Both Kagome and Inuyasha blinked in confusion when Sango's hand collided with Miroku's face. She sat back down fuming while Miroku rubbed the burning red mark on his face.  
  
"Uh, Sango... Why did you just hit Miroku like that?"asked Kagome.  
  
"Let's just say he's a little too generous." Sango answered. Kagome looked back at Miroku and Inuyasha and scowled when she saw them sneack low high fives.  
  
"Perverts." she muttered and turned back to the game. Throughout the game, the girls (all of them) really didn't have clue what was actually going on and cheered when they did. "Kouga's pretty fast. Its no wonder everyone thinks we'll win."  
  
"Yeah, but I'd like to see Sesshomaru back out there. That was truely entertaining." said Sango and the girls laughed. Seeing a guy like Sesshomaru out in a game of football was truely interesting.  
  
"Looks like we've won gome number two." said Inuyasha coolly. Kagome looked at him and then the game. Suddenly the buzzer ending the game went off and everyone jumped up, cheering. Kagome and Sango jumped up and down cheering.  
  
"Free addmission to the roller rink!" cheered Sango. Kagome let out a nervous laugh. This may not end well. 


	6. chapter 6

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review. and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 6  
  
"ARGH!!!" Kagome groaned as she managed to catch herself on the wall from falling flat on her face. She had never been skating before in her old hometown really, so this wasn't going too well. Sango, Takara, Yura and Rina were already skating around and calling her out. "Yeah, I'm coming!" she called with a forced smile. She went wobbling out and when she managed to loose her footing, strong arms went around her waist to stop her from hitting the ground.  
  
"Really Higurashi, you are hopeless." She blinked and looked up to see Inuyasha looking down at her expectantly. Kagome blushed and pushed herself up.  
  
"Sorry 'bout that." she sai, but didn't get far before falling back into his arms, this time facing him. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"You need some lessons." he said and took her hands, causing Kagome to blush as he pulled her up and made her stand straight. "Don't slouch." he ordered.  
  
"Only if you promise not to make me fall." Kagome retorted. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.  
  
"I won't. I know what I'm doing." Kagome couldn't help but feel a little more confident under Inuyasha's guidance. He could actually be quite nice when he wanted to be. He moved in front of her and began skating backwards, still holding her hands. "Quick learner aren't we?" he teased. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hate to admit it, but you're actually a good teacher." Inuyasha smirked and Kagome smiled. He was actually pretty good looking- for a jerk anyway. She quickly shook the thought from her mind and noticed he had let go of her hands and was now skating at her side with his hands behind his head.  
  
"Obviously I am a damn good teacher." he said. "I should start my own business." he said sarcastically. Kagome rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Hey sis, not too shabby!" called Souta. He, Kohaku, and Shippo had come along as well. Sango's father had to work late and she didn't want to burden Kagome's mother with her brother as well as Souta and Shippo. Basically, they just brought the kids along for the ride. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at Kagome as her brother went skating by.  
  
"So you've NEVER skated, but your brother is nearly a pro?" he asked. Kagome huffed and the boy snorted and shook his head. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked." he said. and took her hand. "Let me teach you something different- like skating backwards." he said and got behind her. He placed a hand on her hip and spun her around so she was facing her.  
  
"Are you insane?!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"You're still standing aren't you?" he snapped back. She scowled as his arms went around her waist as they moved backwards.  
  
"You had better not be getting any ideas." said Kagome in a threatening voice, though she was quite relaxed.  
  
"Don't worry, I'm not Miroku." Kagome looked up at him.  
  
"Hey, are you and Miroku related?" she asked. Inuyasha took his arms from around her and turned her around so they were skating forwards and side by side.  
  
"We were raised together." he said.  
  
"Sango told me you were best friends since second grade... I just thought you were related."  
  
"We were friends ever since we were toddlers... Then I got older and things were different. We didn't exactly get along until some third graders tried to jump me and he watched my back." Inuyasha explained.  
  
"That's sweet." said Kagome. Inuyasha just shrugged a shoulder. Suddenly, Kohaku came skating backwards up to Kagome. "Hey Kohaku." He smiled sheepishly, his face slowly getting pink.  
  
"Hi Kagome-chan.... Listen, I was wondering if you'd skate with me when they do couples skating." he said shyly. Inuyasha let out a snort and Kagome narrowed her eyes at him.  
  
"Sure Kohaku, I'd love to." she said. The boy grinned, his face still red. He nodded and went skating over to Shippo and Souta. Shippo was grinning and slapped him a high five.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were standing to the side when the couples skating took place. Miroku was usually the one out there getting dates... if he hadn't been slapped unconcious. Miroku spotted Sango skating with some guy who was obviously older and Kagome skating with Kohaku as promised. He sighed and leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and frowning. "This isn't fun anymore." he muttered.  
  
"I've got an idea on how you can get Sango to yourself." said Inuyasha with a smirk. Miroku looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but nodded, wanting to know what his friend had planned.  
  
"Go on, spill it." he said as a slow song began to play.  
  
"Just do this..." said Inuyasha, leaning over and whispering his plan into Miroku's ear. Miroku grinned and nodded. He quickly grabbed the first girl he could before he dragged her into the skating rink. Inuyasha watched with an entertained smirk as Miroku managed to slip by Sango unnoticed and pinched her butt. Sango screamed and slapped the boy, sending him flying. Many people stopped to see what had happened. Miroku had appeared back at Inuyasha's side, grinning, but the girl he had grabbed as a shield huffed by, very upset with him.  
  
"She's never hit me as hard as she hit that guy." he said brightly. "That means she cares for me." Inuyasha rolled his eyes at his childhood friend.  
  
"Whatever, Miroku." Inuyasha muttered. Miroku grinned and let out a laugh. Suddenly, Sango came up, glaring at someone over at someone over her shoulder. "Hey Taijiya, what's up?" Inuyasha asked innocently.  
  
"That jerk had the nerve to pinch my butt and then he grinned at me as if it was nothing." she muttered. The boys looked at her in mock shock, but Sango didn't seem to notice.  
  
"Sango-chan, if you don't mind, I'll skate with you through the remainder of the session." said Miroku. Sango looked at him with a raised eyebrow, but sighed.  
  
"Fine, lets go." she said, grabbing his hand and pulling him off. Miroku looked at Inuyasha with a grin and gave a thumbs up. Inuyasha just waved.  
  
"Why aren't you out there?" asked a voice and Inuyasha jumped and looked at the girl next to him- Kagome. He quickly looked away and forced a scowl.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
"Ahhh, son't tell me no one wants to skate with the adorable Inuyasha Hanyou. I saw some girls checking you out." she laughed. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.  
  
"I rejected them." Kagome looked at him in shock and scowled.  
  
"Why are you distant with everyone except Miroku?" she asked. Inuyasha just shrugged.  
  
"Its just me... WHAT?!" Inuyasha yelled at her as she looked at him with her head tilted to the side. She laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Nothing, i was just wondering if the reason you won't skate with anyone else is that you wanna skate with someone else."  
  
"Like who?" Inuyasha asked with a raised eyebrow. Kagome shrugged, her arms behind her back trying to look innocent.  
  
"Me I suppose-" Inuyasha let out a snort. "What, you can't say you don't want to skate out there with me like the others."  
  
"Listen Higurashi, maybe I don't want to sk-" he didn't get to finish before she had grabbed his hand and dragged him out to the skating rink.  
  
"C'mon Inuyasha! I'm gonna teach you how to have fun." she announced cheerfully. Inuyasha blushed lightly when he noticed Kagome hadn't let go of his hand.  
  
"You're real presistent aren't you?" he asked. Kagome looked over her shoulder at him and grinned. Miroku and Sango could be seen together, Miroku with a goofy looking grin on his face. 


	7. chapter 7

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 7  
  
Miroku and Inuyasha were both walking to school, stll half sleep. The few people ahead of them were talking excitedly. Sports week had finally come and everyone was excited. Miroku yawned and looked at Inuyasha. "So, what did you sign up for?" he asked. Inuyasha looked at him and shrugged.  
  
"Soccer, football, volleyball, and track." he answered. Miroku smiled and nodded, putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"So did I, but I also signed up for baseball." he said. Inuyasha nodded, not really paying attention as his eyes fell on Kagome and Sango walking not too far a head. He didn't notice he was staring until he felt Miroku shove him.  
  
"What is it, Houshi? he asked, annoyance in his voice.  
  
"You're daydreaming..." answered Miroku and glanced ahead at Sango and Kagome. "But then again, why daydream when the dream is only a few feet away?" Inuyasha blinked in confusion.  
  
"What?" he asked and noticed where Miroku was looking. "I WAS NOT STARING AT HIGURASHI!" he yelled, causing Miroku to begin laughing.  
  
"Didn't say you were." said Miroku. Inuyasha stared t him in obvious confusion, but scowled and said nothing. He was not a morning person and did not feel like arguing with Miroku. "You've gotta stay focused, buddy. Todays a big day." Inuyasha sighed and nodded.  
  
"I am focused... I was just thinking is all." Miroku raised an eyebrow at him. It wasn't like Inuyasha to be thoughtful so early in the morning.  
  
"You alright?" he asked and Inuyasha looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Are you?" Miroku smiled.  
  
"Yeah, I am. Just looking forward to a good challenge." Inuyasha smirked and nodded in agreement, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"You know I am. This is the only time of year where I can challenge Kouga and not get into trouble." he said. Miroku laughed.  
  
"Not to mention all the attention. Some sports are gonna be co-ed you know. That means we get to play sports with the girls." Miroku informed. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Do you think of anything other than girls?" he asked. Miroku looked at hi, in slight confusion, but laughed. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Of course he didn't. "Miroku, one day a girl is going to be the end of you." he informed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Homeroom was pretty much one of the loudest events of the morning as students tried to quickly get homework from each other and waited for the morning announcements. The teacher walked in and ducked as a spit ball came flying towards him. He was so use to this destruction it really seemed like he didn't care. "Sit down now! We've got some important notices here!" he called. The students took a while to obey but eventually did. "Now then, the history classes will be having a feild trip to an actual Feudal Era fair. You will be required to dress up as someone from the time and so on. Even if its a fictional character from the tales." He said and passed out the permission slips.  
  
"You gonna go, Houshi?" asked Inuyasha. Miroku looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Its an excuse outta class." he said. Inuyasha nodded in agreement and glanced over at the girls who were discussing the same thing before looking at his slip.  
  
"Yeah, a reason away from here." he said. Miroku looked at him and smiled before checking his watch.  
  
"Just a few more minutes before we head out to the locker rooms. You ready?" he asked. Inuyasha folded up his permission slip and nodded as he looked over a Kouga.  
  
"Let the games begin." he answered with a smirk.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sango, its time for us to report to the track feild. The boys are already lining up!" called Kagome. Sango looked at her and grinned as she finishd tying her shoes. The games had begun and everyone was being sorted into teams. This was one event when the guys and girls were working together in teams. She dusted herself off and pulled her hair into a ponytail.  
  
"You ready, Kagome?" she asked. Kagome grinned and nodded.  
  
"Of course I am. Are you doing short or long distance?" she asked.  
  
"Long. With Miroku and Inuyasha." said Sango. Kagome nodded.  
  
"I'm on a team with Kouga and Sesshomaru." she said. Sango looked at her in mild shock.  
  
"Sesshomaru? You mean he's actually participating?" A slightly confused look crossed Kagome's face, but she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I think this was the only one though." she said. Kagome noticed Miroku and Inuyasha in the disance talking. A smirk crossed Inuyasha's face and Miroku grinned. They did some kind of handshake before heading for the feild.  
  
"Looks like they're ready for a good challenge." Sango looked at Miroku and Inuyasha before laughing and nodding.  
  
"There are other schools here competing you know." she said, Kagome looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "We'll be racing against them all as well- the rich school we played Football against I think it was."  
  
"Really? So its just not us against each other?"  
  
"Nope. I think that's why Inuyasha and Miroku are so anxious." Sango answered. Kagome nodded and followed her to the track. Out the corner of her eye she spotted the guy, Naraku watching her intently and she couldn't help but shudder. He made her feel so odd.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Here." said Kagome, panting as she handed to paton to Kouga. He smiled and placed a hand on her shoulder, casuing Kagome to look up at him in a mixture of shock and confusion. What was he doing? Inuyasha had just taken the paton from Miroku and he was sitting her trying to comfort her. "Kouga, you had better go before Inuyasha beats up." she said. He blinked and growled before running after the laughing boy. Sango came up to Kagome's side and shook her head.  
  
"I think they forgot they aren't competing against each other." she said. Kagome nodded. Inuyasha smirked as he began reaching the finish line.  
  
"Watch out, little boy!" he blinked and looked over his shoulder, growling when he saw it was Kouga close up behind him. He began speeding up and so did Kouga, confusing the boy from the other school who was trying to beat both of them now. He was trying to figure out why they were trying to beat each other. Then again, so was everyone else.  
  
"What are they doing?" Miss Kaede asked Myoga as the two boys ran around the track about five times. Myoga shook his head, not knowing what they were doing himself. Miroku on th eother hand was standing with Kagome and Sango, laughing hysterically.  
  
"Miroku, its not funny. They won't have enough energy for the next event if they keep this up." said Sango seriously. He looked at her and smiled sheepishly.  
  
"They're big boys, Sango. They can handle it... Look, they're slowing down now." he said. Finally a whistle had blown and the two athletes stopped. Miss Kaede walked onto the feild and smiled at them.  
  
"Well, you've pretty much out run everyone in school." she said. A confused look crossed both their faces and the old woman held out their medals. "Here now, you've earned it." she said beforew turning to the others and announcing the next event, leaving the two rivals confused. 


	8. chapter 8

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 8  
  
Inuyasha came up in the stands with a soda and sat behind Sango and Kagome. The next event was soccer and Miroku had signed up for this. Inuyasha himself didn't feel much like playing it so joined the girls in cheering on their school, despite the fact Kouga was playing. Kagome looked at him. "So Inuyasha, is Miroku any good?" she asked. Inuyasha looked at her and smirked before nodding.  
  
"He's almost a pro. Might not be the fastest, but he knows what he's doing." he answered. Kagome smiled and little at him and nodded before turning back to the feild. Inuyasha blinked in confusion, wondering why she had just smiled at him.  
  
"So, are you gonna cheer him on, Sango?" Kagome asked. Sango smiled a little and shrugged.  
  
"Course. I mean, he is playing for our school." answered Sango. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her. She wanted to ask Sango if she would have cheered on Miroku even if he weren't playing against another school but decided against it. When the game started, it seemed like Miroku had been showing off, and it was mostly because he was looking in the direction of the girls through most of the game.  
  
"He's such an idiot." muttered Inuyasha and stood up. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"Where are you going?" she asked, causing him to turn and make a face at her.  
  
"That's none of your business, Higurashi." he said and walked off. Kagome frowned and watched as he left, and so did Sango. Inuyasha walked over to someone standing in the shadows and Kagome's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Who is he talking to?" she asked. Sango leaned to see.  
  
"Naraku..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As the months passed, Kagome had become quite use to her new school and enjoyed her friends greatly, though she and Inuyasha faught like cats and dogs and Kouga was still chasing after her. There were also the odd things that came with living around where she was. Ever since Sports week, that guy Naraku seemed to be watching her and Inuyasha was acting odd about it as well. Kagome couldn't figure out why and when she asked Miroku about it, he wouldn't know either. This was only odd because Miroku always knew what was going on with Inuyasha.  
  
Sango walked into the school and took off the hood of her thick coat and began dusting off the snow on her. It was about mid-December and everyone was preparing for the Christmas holidays. Today was the last day of school. Kagome walked in behind her, shivering. "Its freezing out there." she said and Sango laughed.  
  
"Yeah, but that's how it is around here in the winter. So, what did your mom say about the trip? she asked. The school was providing a trip for the students to a ski resort from the seventeenth of December to the twenty third. A lot of people were going and Sango wanted Kagome along so she wouldn't be stuck with Yura and the other girls. Kagome grinned.  
  
"Yeah, she said I can go. Will Kohaku be going?" she asked. Sango nodded.  
  
"Yeah. Dad thinks it will be a good idea, why?" she asked.  
  
"Mom is sending Souta too. They can hang out together so we can check out the cute ski instructors." she said and the girls laughed, slapping each other high fives.  
  
"I swear, you two have to be worst than Miroku at this point." They both turned around and saw Inuyasha standing there with his arms crossed and shaking his head in a knowing manner.  
  
"Good morning to you too, Inuyasha." laughed Kagome, closing her locker. "So, will you be gracing us with your prescence tomorrow at the trip?" she asked. Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"Miroku is driving one of the cars." Sango blinked.  
  
"Miroku... How did he get in charge of one?!" she asked. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at her.  
  
"Miroku turned seventeen a few weeks ago and he's got his liscence. He can drive." he explained.  
  
"Hey, maybe we could ride with you two! You know, instead of being stuck with Kouga or on the bus." siad Kagome anxiously. Sango looked at her in shock and Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I'll suggest that to Miroku for you then." he said and got ready to walk off, but stopped and looked at Kagome. She looked at him in confusion. "Higurashi... do me a favor and avoid Naraku, eh?" he said. She blinked.  
  
"Uh... sure." she said, still confused. Inuyasha stared at her a while before walking off. Sango looked at her friend in confusion.  
  
"What was that about?" she asked. Kagome shrugged and turned to walk off before running straight into a familuar face.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" she gasped, trying to regain her balance. He raised an eyebrow at her and grabbed hold of her forearm, holding her straight. "Thanks."  
  
"What's going on between you and my brother?" he asked, catching her off gaurd.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"He's been watching you intently lately... Are you two dating?" he asked. Kagome's eyes went wide and she blushed deeply.  
  
"NO! I wouldn't date him if he was the last man on earth!" Sesshomaru smirked and shook his head, walking away. Kagome was flushing and fuming. Sango looked at Kagome and laughed.  
  
"Will you relax, you make it seem like you actually do want to be with him, fuming like that." Kagome looked at her and frowned.  
  
"Yeah right!" she yelled and stormed off. Sango rolled her eyes and closed her locker. The girl was so oblivious.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Me like Inuyasha. YEAH RIGHT!" Kagome muttered to herself. She wasn't on her way to Homeroom, but more so just roaming the halls. She was thinking about what Inuyasha had told her and what Sesshomaru had asked and was trying to put everything together. None of it really made any kind of sense to her. She let out a sigh and got ready to turn around to go to Homeroom when she felt grab hold of her wrist. She was about to scream, but a hand was put over her mouth as she was pulled into a dark classroom.  
  
"Relax, Higurashi. Its me." came Inuyasha's voice in her ear. She blinked and looked over her shoulder slowly as he began releasing her.  
  
"What are you doing?" she asked. Inuyasha ignored her and looked out the classroom door.  
  
"Do you ever pay attention to your surroundings?" he asked. Kagome blinked in confusion. What did he mean by that? Inuyasha looked at her and noticed her confusion. He sighed. "Naraku has someone looking for you to bring you to him."  
  
"You're joking right?" said Kagome in shock. Inuyasha shook his head.  
  
"Lets just say you caught his attention." he said. Kagome blushed and leaned against the wall.  
  
"This isn't right... What am I suppose to do?" she asked, putting her hands over her face.  
  
"Don't worry, i'll protect you." Kagome looked up slowly and blinked.  
  
"Excuse me?" Inuyasha looked at her and blushed, rolling his eyes.  
  
"I said I would protect you. Are you deaf?" he snapped and sat in a chair on the other side of the room. "We need to wait until the late bell rings before we can leave. This room hasn't been used in years so we'll be ok." Kagome nodded and blushed, looking down at the ground. Why did he say he would protect her? She didn't understand him. How can you hate someone and protect them at the same time? 


	9. chapter 9

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 9  
  
Miroku walked into homeroom and looked around before throwing his things in his seat and getting ready to go, but Sango stopped him. "Miroku, what's the rush?" she asked. Even though she was annoyed by him, in a way they were still friends so she worried if she thought that something was wrong. Miroku looked at her.  
  
"Nothings wrong, I'm just looking for Inuyasha." he answered and got ready to leave again, but Sango stopped him.  
  
"I think there's more behind it." Miroku looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha's been getting himself into a lot of trouble lately. Getting into fights and all and I heard one of Naraku's little hench men discussing something concerning him. I'm just a little worried he's gotten himself into more trouble than he's worth." Sango nodded.  
  
"Can I come with you then... I've got to find Kagome." she said. Miroku was hesitant at first, not wanting Sango in the way if things got bad, but then again, he knew he couldn't stop her. He sighed.  
  
"Lets go then. Homeroom bell will ring soon." Sango grinned and nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome was twirling a lock of hair around her finger and let out a sigh. Inuyasha was sitting on the other side of the room in complete darkness and she felt as if he was trying to avoid looking at her. She squirmed a little and looked over at him before getting up and sitting next to him on floor, since there were no desks anywhere. Inuyasha looked at her and blinked in confusion when she leaned close against him as if for warmth. "What're you doing?" he asked. Kagome looked at him.  
  
"You said you would protect me. So what now? You can't comfort me?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed.  
  
"Comfort you? What for?" he asked. Kagome looked at him and huffed before scooting a way.  
  
"You're such an insensitive ass." she muttered and crossed her arms. Inuyasha looked at her and honest and complete confusion. He muttered something under his breath and they both sat in complete silence for a long time before Inuyasha moved to Kagome and put his jacket over her shoulders and then his arm.  
  
"Happy?" he asked. Kagome looked at him in confusion.  
  
"Uh... yeah." she answered, noticing he was blushing. Inuyasha made a face at her when he noticed she was blushing, but decided not to ask her why and they sat in silence for a long time before Kagome looked at him. "Inuyasha... do you hate me?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha blinked and stared at her in shock.  
  
"Why the hell would you ask that?!" he asked. Kagome blushed and looked down.  
  
"You just seem to hate me is all." she answered. Inuyasha sighed and shook his head.  
  
"No, I don't hate you." he answered. Kagome was quiet and made a face that made Inuyasha annoyed. "What! Do you want me to kiss you or something!?"  
  
"You wouldn't!" snapped Kagome, glaring up at him. They were glaring at each other a while and Kagome looked away. "You don't have the balls." she muttered. Inuyasha growled and cupped her chin in his hand and made her looked him before kissing her. Kagome's face went red when she noticed it wasn't as forceful as it probably was suppose to be. Inuyasha noticed this too, but didn't pull away.  
  
"Uhhh... are we interupting something?" asked Miroku's voice and they both quickly pulled away from each other, looking at the confused face of Sango and Miroku's smirking face.  
  
"Miroku, about time you found me!" announced Inuyasha, getting up as if nothing had just happened. Kagome got up as well, Inuyasha's jacket still around her as Sango came over to him, the two other friends debating silently.  
  
"What just happened?" she asked. Kagome blushed and glanced over at Inuyasha before turning to Sango.  
  
"I honestly don't know." she answered. Sango shook her head and crossed her arms, a smirk on her face. Kagome looked at her in confusion and blushed, looking away. She already knew where this was going, but was not going to say anything. She's probably give away the fact she enjoyed Inuyasha's kiss.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku's giving us a ride!" said Sango brightly after school when she met Kagome at her locker. She was very happy about this since they would't have to get on the bus. "His mom has this great van where you could take out the back seats and everything. This trip is going to be fantastic." she said, her eyes shinning. Kagome laughed and shook her head.  
  
"Wow, Sango. I never thought I'd see you excited about being in a vehicle with Miroku and Iuyasha for a two day ride." she teased. Sango looked at her and sighed.  
  
"Miroku's not that bad I guess... I mean, he can be normal at time." she said.Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement. She and Sango finished grabbing the things they were bringing home and got ready to go when Kouga came over to them and looked at Kagome, a kind of hurt look on his face.  
  
"Kagome, runor has it you're going with Houshi and dog face on the trip. You could have rode with me and my friends." he informed. Kagome bit her lower lip and looked at Sango, who shrugged, not knowing what to say. Kagome then turned to Kouga.  
  
"Um... I'm really sorry... but I'll talk to you at the resort... Maybe we can have lunch together or something." she said. This was probably the worst thing she could have promised with the shine that had just shown in Kouga's eyes. He took Kagome's hands into hers and looked into her eyes.  
  
"I'm looking forward to it, Kagome-chan." he said and kissed her hand before leaving with his friends, who were waiting not too far away. Kagome and Sango exchanged looks and Sango shook her head.  
  
"This is insane." she said. Kagome couldn't help but nod in agreement. Too much was happening to her today.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* KAGOME'S HOUSE  
  
"Souta get off! That's mine. Mom put your food over there." snapped Kagome, snatching the food her mother had prepared for her from her little brother. Mrs. Higurashi chuckled as her two children prepared for the trip theyy'd be leaving on tomorrow morning. Souta stuck out his tongue and went to finish packing his bag. They were only packing food for the road trip part so as not to spend too much money on the ride their.  
  
"Souta, will you be riding the bus?" she asked. Souta looked at her and shook his head.  
  
"No, Shippo's mom is driving me and Kohaku." answered Souta.  
  
"And I'm going with Sango, and Inuyasha in Miroku's car." said Kagome. Mrs. Higurashi's smile fell a little.  
  
"Its going to be so lonely without you kids." she said quietly. Kagome looked at her mother and smiled a little.  
  
"We'll be back the night before Christmas Eve." she informed. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and pulled both her children into unexpected hugs.  
  
"I'm going to miss you two!" she cried. Souta and Kagome exchanged looks, but hugged her back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* MIROKU'S HOUSE  
  
"Miroku..." He turned around and looked at his mother. He had just arrived from work and was getting ready for the next days' trip. His mother was standing in the door way looking at her son with a slightly sad look which he was confused about.  
  
"Mom, what's wrong?" he asked. Mrs. Houshi came into his room and smiled at her son, her eyes shinning a little.  
  
"Its going to feel odd without you home, you know." she said. Miroku smiled at her.  
  
"I'm going to be back you know. I'm not moving away." he laughed and hugged her. "And I promise not to act out and get myself hurt."  
  
"Yeah I know... Make sure to keep Inuyasha out of trouble too." she said. Miroku grinned and nodded.  
  
"Course." he answered. "So, shall I help you cook dinner?" he asked, going towards the kitchen. Mrs. Houshi nodded and followed her son to the kitchen. As he helped her out, she smiled at him adoringly. He was so much like his father... but she only prayed he stayed out of trouble. That's how his dad was killed. Because he was young and daring and didn't know how to stay out of trouble. 


	10. chapter 10

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 10  
  
Inuyasha was sitting next to Miroku in the van, half sleep and very groggy as they went speeding towards Sango's house. They were running late, Inuyasha having over slept after promising to be up so they could organize the back of the van for comfort. It had beanbag chairs, a large cooler, blankets, pillows and more for a nice comfortable ride. Inuyasha shitfted in his seat and got up, climbing into the back. "What time do we need to be at the school?" he asked.  
  
"Ten o'clock, and its 9:45 now." answered Miroku, coming to a quick hault as he stopped at Sango's, sending Inuyasha flying. Sango blinked in confusion and her father glared as Miroku came out and quickly bowed in front of them. Kohaku was holding back laughter. "Nice to meet you sir." he said. He nodded and looked at Sango.  
  
"Take care alright. I'd say more, but you've got to go." Sango smiled at her father and nodded. She hugged him and Kohaku before climbing in the van. Miroku quickly said good bye and jumped back in the van. Sango was greeting Inuyasha.  
  
"What happened to you? You look like you just crawled out of bed." she said as Miroku began speeding to Kagome's house. Inuyasha glared at her and grunted. Sango smiled and turned to Miroku. "You know, you would have made a better impression on my dad if you were on time." she said. Miroku laughed.  
  
"Its not all my fault. Inuyasha over slept this morning." Sango raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"What does that have to do with you?"  
  
"He had to help me out with this." Miroku answered, nodding towards the back of the vehicle. Sango nodded in understanding and smiled when she saw Inuyasha curl up in the back and fall sleep in a bean bag chair.  
  
"Just like a peaceful baby." she teased. Miroku laughed as he came to a hault at Kagome's. Mrs. Higurashi was waiting with her daughter. Like before, Miroku greeted Kagome's mother brightly and Sango helped Kagome with her bags.  
  
"You'll take care of her, right?" asked Mrs. Higurashi. Miroku smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I promise me and Inuyasha will take good care of her." he answered. Kagome hugged her mother.  
  
"Take care mom." she said brightly as she got into the van. Mrs. Higurashi smiled and waved at her daughter as they draove off. Kagome sighed and dropped into one of the bean bag chairs.  
  
"This is a nice van here, Miroku." she said as she grabbed a blanket and curled up under it. Mirkou grinned.  
  
"Thanks... My dad worked on it when I was born so we could have family trips..." he informed and looked back at Kagome, but she was sleep, just like Inuyasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Where are we?" asked Sango, pressing her face against the van window as darkness settled over them. They had been falling the school buses for hours now as she was becoming restless. Miroku yawned and shrugged a shoulder. Inuyasha was in the passengers seat now and Sango was in the back with Kagome.  
  
"We have to be about an hour from a rest stop." said Inuyasha. Kagome got up and leaned over the back of Inuyasha's seat.  
  
"Miroku, do you know the rest of the way to the resort on your own?" she asked. Miroku looked at her.  
  
"Yeah, I do. But the school is paying for a hotel that we're staying at tonight, so I'm not stopping." he said. Kagome groaned and sat down. Sango laughed and shook her head. Inuyasha looked back at them and then back out the window.  
  
"Miroku, lets stop for some food. I wanna stretch my legs." he informed. Miroku looked at them and rolled his eyes. He knew Inuyasha was only saying this because of Kagome, but he agreed and pulled over at the first drive thru. Kagome got out and bounced around happily.  
  
"Look at all the snow up here." she said brightly as she made a snow ball. Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he began walking towards the building, only to get hit with a snowball.  
  
"HEY!" he yelled and Kagome began laughing, grinning at him. Miroku laughed and grabbed hold of Inuyasha's jacket when he got ready to come after Kagome.  
  
"We don't want to fall behind." he informed. Kagome and Sango were laughing as they folloowe dMiroku and Inuyasha inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango and Miroku were both sitting in the back of the van sleeping later that evening while Inuyasha drove and Kagome stayed awake to keep him company. She was curled up in the passengers seat with a flash light and a romance novel, reading silently as Inuyasha drove with head phones on. This was as peaceful as it would get with the four of them all in a closed in space together. It was nice. Kagome yawned and closed her book before looking at Inuyasha, who was very focused on the road. "Inuyasha, why don't you take a break. Pull over to a rest stop." Kagome suggested. Inuyasha looked at her and pulled off his head phones.  
  
"What?" he asked. Kagome sighed.  
  
"You're tired. Lets stop at a rest stop. We're not going to catch up." she said. Inuyasha frowned a little and looked back at the road.  
  
"Don't worry. I can handle two or three more hours." he said. Kagome rolled her eyes.  
  
"Its going on 2 am. Let's rest." she said. Inuyasha argued with her a good fifteen minutes before finally pulling over at a rest stop.  
  
"Happy?" he asked. Kagome smiled brightly and nodded as Inuyasha locked the doors.  
  
"Yeah." she answered as they both climbed in the back with Sango and Miroku. Kagome grabbed her blanket and curled up in a beanbag chair and watching as Inuyasha did the same. "Good night." she said. Inuyasha looked at her and she half expected to get the usual grunt.  
  
"Good night." he answered and Kagome smiled, curling up and closing her eyes. She was finally getting to him and breaking through his bad boy act. It may take a while to get to him completely, but she was happy with how much she accomplished so far. 


	11. chapter 11

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 11  
  
Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku were looking around the ski resort excitedly. Mrs. Kitsune smiled as the boys talked happily and the school travel buses unloaded students and their bags, giving them the instructions and telling them the cabins they would be sleeping in. Kohaku had stopped chattering and looked around before running over to Miss Kaede. "Miss, where is my sister at?" he asked. Kaede looked at him and recongnized him as Sango's brother.  
  
"She rode with Miroku and the others. They fell behind but they should catch up." she answered, smiling warmly at the boy. He nodded his head and went back over to his friends.  
  
"Where are Kagome and Sango?" asked Souta.  
  
"They fell behind last night. The lady said they should catch up though." he answered. Mrs. Kitsune came up and clapped her hands together.  
  
"Well boys, we're in cabin C. Lets go claim a room." she said. The boys grinned and nodded, grabbing their things and followed Shippo's mother excitedly up to the large cabins.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Finally, we're here!" cheered Sango, jumping out of the van when Miroku had parked. They dragged out their things and looked around. They had all overslept that night and Miroku had given a very long speech as he went speeding down the highway, trying to make up for lost time. They did stop for a nice hot breakfast once he had calmed down. Kagome looked around, her eyes shinning. There was snow everywhere and it was truely lovely. She turned to Inuyasha and Miroku.  
  
"Once we get our cabin can we start in the snow?!" she asked anxiously. Both teenagers exchanged looks and Miroku grinned.  
  
"Course." he said as they began walking towards the sign in station, where Miss. Kaede was waiting for them.  
  
"What took you so long. We were about to send someone looking for you all." she said. They all apologized. Mrs. Kaede just shook her head and explained all the rules to them before handing them the key to their cabin. "There's a room with two beds for the girls, and a room with two beds for the boys. You will not be sharing rooms or beds. There's a small kitchen and living room with a television. You should enjoy it greatly." she explained. Kagome and Sango exchanged grins and thanked the older woman before rushing off towards cabin J.  
  
"This place looks great." said Miroku as he followed Inuyasha in, dropping their bags in the middle of the floor as soon as they came in. Inuyasha dropped on the couch while the girls rushed off to check out the rooms. Not too far from the TV was a short Christmas tree, decorated nicely. Miroku came and sat next to Inuyasha. "This vacation couldn't get any better." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow at his friend.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked. He noticed Miroku hadn't been groping on Sango much lately during the trip and was wondering what that was all about. Miroku looked at his friend and smiled brightly.  
  
"Inuyasha buddy, we're in this place with two gorgeous girls for two weeks!" he said. "Put two and two together buddy." he said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and got up.  
  
"I've got no plans to put the moves on Higurashi." he informed, going into the kitchen which wasn't too far away. Miroku was still sitting on the couch and talking to him.  
  
"Yeah, but you two seem to be hitting it off pretty well. I mean, I think she's becoming quite fond of you." he said. Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"What does that mean?" he asked. Miroku laughed.  
  
"It means she likes you and you like her. You're just afraid to tell her. You two are an item in my book." Inuyasha rolled his eyes as he took out a soda and leaned against he wall, thinking about what was being told to him. Maybe in some odd way he and Kagome were an item. Ever since that kiss, they argued just a little less and she stayed with him, trying a lot to keep him smiling and listening to him whenever he talked. He usually only got this from his mother, Miroku, and sometimes even old Kaede. This would prove interesting.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango dropped on her bed and watched as Kagome unpacked some of her things. "Kagome... what do you think about Miroku?" she asked. Kagome blinked in confusion and turned, looking at her new best friend curiously. Sango blushed a little. "What? Its just an innocent question." Kagome smiled a little.  
  
"I think he's pretty cool. He can be sweet at times and he was nice enough to take us all this way and deal with our complaining for rest stops and everything." she answered. Sango nodded.  
  
"Yeah... and he hasn't really been groping has he." she pointed out.  
  
"I think he's trying to be a gentleman just for the trip." said Kagome and Sango laughed. There was a big chance that that was the case. She sighed and looked thoughtful.  
  
"Do you think he's good boyfriend material?" she asked. Kagome's eyes lit up and she went over to Sango.  
  
"You want to date him, don't you?" she asked. Sango went red.  
  
"Never said that!"  
  
"But you implied it!"  
  
"Kagome it was just a question!" announced Sango, getting up. "I mean, REALLY! Could you honestly see me and Miroku Houshi dating!" she said and turned around. Her face went very red when she saw both Inuyasha and Miroku standing in the doorway looking at her.  
  
"Sangp, I didn't know you cared!" said Miroku. Sango's face went red and she turned away.  
  
"GET OUT!" she yelled, trying not to look at Miroku, knowing she'd become redder seeing his grinning face. She was never going to live this down.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inuyasha and Miroku walked across the grounds, watching as everyone enjoyed themselves and talked cheerfully to one another when an old man came up to them and smiled, a few of his missing teeth visible. Inuyasha kept a straight face though. "You two... you're the boys of Hanyou and Houshi am I right? Look so much like them too, ya do." he said. Miroku blinked.  
  
"You knew them?" he asked. It was rare they really came across people who knew anything about their fathers and would actually come up to them to say anything. Supposedly the reason the two men were dead was something not really talked about. The old man smiled, his blue eyes shinning.  
  
"Regular troublemakers those two boys. Their girlfriends were the only ones keeping them out of trouble-"  
  
"Our moms..." said Inuyasha, shaking his head. He couldn't help but remember how many times his mother had told him he was just like his father. The old man nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I knew them only because I got them out of some trouble while they were up here on their class trip... much like you two." he said. Miroku looked at the man thoughtfully. He was about to ask something when Kagome and Sango came running over to them.  
  
"Guys, lets go sledding." siad Sango, grabbing Miroku's hand while Kagome tugged on Inuyasha. This distracted both boys from the old man, who had vanished when they turned back to say good bye. 


	12. chapter 12

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 12  
  
Kohaku and Shippo came running with Souta, dragging one large sled with them as they went heading towards the large hill where a lot of other students and kids were sledding. There were a few people seen building snowmen and taking pictures with them before someone came sledding through the creation, and thats what the three young friends had in mind. The all piled on the sled, Shippo in front because he was the smallest. "Which one are we heading to first?" he asked. Souta pointed straight ahead.  
  
"Right where my sister is." he answered. Kohaku looked and grinned, spotting his sister, who was beating on Miroku, who must have gone back to his perverted ways.  
  
"Right. Directly through their snowman, right boys?" he asked. The three boys grinned and agreed, pushing themselves off and speeding down the hill, many people moving out of the way. The four teens that the boys were aiming for had noticed them just in time. Inuyasha quickly grabbed Kagome and jumped out of the way as the boys were speeding right through their snow man. Kagome groaned and thanked Inuyasha as he helped her off the ground. She looked and glared at her brother.  
  
"SOUTA!" she screamed. Inuyasha frowned and turned to say something to Miroku, but both he and Kagome both turned away when they saw Miroku lying on top of Sango.  
  
"Uh... you guys-" Miroku quickly pushed himself off of Sango and she sat up, blushing deeply.  
  
"Ummm... sorry." they said in unison. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha the same time he looked at her and they both went red, looking away from each other.  
  
"So... how about we go find those kids and get some payback." suggested Inuyasha, trying to get rid of the awkward moment.  
  
"Sure." they all quickly agreed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Bet they're real mad at us." said Kohaku as he pushed himself up off the ground. When they had passed their target, they helpt going until they lost balance and were thrown from the sled. They had also gone too far from where the others were, so they were trying to figure out the fastest way back. Shippo sighed and looked around.  
  
"I think we're lost." he informed. There was snow all over, so everything looked the same. The boys all looked around and let out sighs.  
  
"Well, well, well. What've we got here." They jumped and turned around, a hooded figure looking at them with a smirk. "Three little boys roaming around all alone. Its not too safe you know..."  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Kohaku!" called Sango, her hands cupped to the side of her mouth as they group of friends searched for the little boys. They had chose to have a little fun before looking for the boys, expecting them to show up again later, but failing to see them anywhere. Even Shippo's mother was asking if anyone had seen the boys. It was now getting late and Kagome was beginning to panic, as was Sango.  
  
"We should split up. We could probably cover more ground." suggested Miroku. They agreed and Inuyasha left with Kagome.  
  
"Souta, where are you!" called Kagome, tears filling her eyes. She stopped and put her face in her hands. "If this is some kind of joke, I'm going to kill him." she said, though her threat was betrayed by the fact her voice was shaking. Inuyasha looked at her and sighed, pulling her into arms.  
  
"Calm down, we'll find the brats." he promised. Kagome nodded as she buried her face into his chest and cried. Inuyasha patted the top of her head and narrowed his eyes when he heard someone coming towards them. Kagome blinked when he hold on her tightened a little and she glanced over her shoulder.  
  
"Who is that?" she asked.Inuyasha shrugged and stepped in front of her protectively.  
  
"Who's there?" he called.  
  
"Inuyasha!" came a voice and three bodies came jetting over to him. He blinked when he saw it was Souta, Shippo, and Kohaku.  
  
"What the-"  
  
"There's a psyco out there!" announced Souta. Kagome grabbed her younger brother and held onto him tightly, bursting into tears. "Kagome, let go! There's a crazy guy out there."  
  
"What are you talking about? Don't you know we've been looking everywhere for you?" asked Kagome as Inuyasha called Miroku on his cell phone.  
  
"We know you were worried. But we were trying to get home and ended up running from some guy after he tried to take Kohaku." informed Shippo. Kagome looked at Kohaku who seemed pretty shaken up and she pulled him into a hug as well.  
  
"You guys are soaked. We've gotta get you back to the cabins." Sango and Miroku came running over and Sango grabbed Kohaku, pulling him into a hug.  
  
"You're ok!" she said. Miroku stood next to Inuyasha, both of them talking quietly. Kagome turned her attention from them and sighed. She knew how releaved Sango must have been. Her father and brother were all that she had left so when Kohaku was missing, she was really scared. She had began panicking too of course, but she still felt releaved for Sango.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Look at you three. You're soaked to the bone." said Sango as Shippo, Souta, and Kohaku sat wrapped in thick blankets and drinking the hot chocolate Miroku had prepared. Mrs. Kitsune had been told about what had happened and informed of where the boys were and that Inuyasha would drop them off at their cabin, so she was pretty greatful. Sango sat down next to Miroku, watching the three boys. "Maybe now you'll learn to stay out of trouble."  
  
"We were having fun until we ran into the maniac." said Kohaku knowingly. Sango rolled her eyes. She was too tired to argue with him so said nothing. She'd ask him tomorrow. Inuyasha entered the room and dropped on the couch next to Kagome.  
  
"Miroku, your mom wants to talk to you. They've been worrying about us." he said, pointing back to their room. Miroku nodded and got up, kissing Sango quickly on the cheek and going to speak to his mother. Kagome raised an eyebrow at Sango and Inuyasha made a face.  
  
"What was that about?" asked Kagome and Sango blushed.  
  
"What?" she asked. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged knowing looks, but it was Kohaku who spoke his mind.  
  
"Sango... are you and Houshi dating?" He asked, causing his sister to immediately turn red and glare at him.  
  
"That's none of your business!" she said.  
  
"You might as well say yes. We'll find out either way." said Inuyasha. Sango glared at him and blushed even more.  
  
"We kinda are..." she said and gave Kagome a look that said she would tell her all about it later. "But that gives you no reason to but into our personal lives." She told the boys.  
  
"Please... I have no intentions to." muttered Inuyasha.  
  
"What about you and Kagome?" Kohaku directed at Inuyasha, who looked at the boy, his face slowly reddening.  
  
"What about us? Its none of your business about me and Kagome." Kagome looked at Inuyasha in confusion and so did the others in the room.  
  
"Ah, so you two are an item as well?" came Miroku's voice and Inuyasha looked over at his friend, glaring at the innocent grin that had crossed his friend's face. Kagome looked confused. It was obvious what ever it was Miroku said was true to Inuyasha.  
  
"Why do you know more about our 'relationship' than I do?" asked Kagome, making a face. Inuyasha looked at her.  
  
"What? You don't want to be with me?" he asked, his eyes showing the obvious hurt that he'd probably never express in public. Kagome blushed and looked at him, smiling a little.  
  
"Why... do you want me to be?" she asked. There was a silence. "Cuz if so, I will." she offered. Inuyasha stared at her in shock and smiled a little, trying to act cocky, but failing.  
  
"Good then. Its settled. We're together." he said and put and arm over her shoulder, trying to play it off by acting as if he were stretching and simply lying his arm on the couch. Kagome smiled and moved a little closer to him, ignoring the confused look on Souta's face. It would prove interesting dating Inuyasha. She knew it would have its ups and downs of course.  
  
Quick Note: I would like to thank all my constant reviewers for your support! Thanks to miroku24, Hanyouluverr, punk-rocker-sango, Kiwi-gurl, Kayo Katt, and EvAnEsCeNsE! Thank all of you for continuing to review and I hope that you continue to. 


	13. chapter 13

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Chapter 13  
  
"Wake up everyone! Its time for breakfast!" called Miroku cheerfully the next morning, knocking on the doors of his cabinmates rooms. The girls had locked their door so he couldn't get in so there wasn't much he could do really. Inuyasha remained in bed, proving to be a heavy sleeper at the moment and not hearing any of Miroku's calls. The boy sighed and looked over at the breakfast he had carried from the kitchen for them all to eat. "Proves how appreciated I am." he said and decided to busy himself with picking the lock of the girls' room.  
  
"What're you doing?" asked Sango, glaring down at the pervert who she could now call her boyfriend. He looked at her and grinned innocently.  
  
"Coming to wake you and Kagome for the lovely breakfast I prepared." he answered. Sango blinked and went into the kitchen.  
  
"Miroku, this looks great!" she called. Miroku grinned and pushed himself up off the ground. Kagome came out the room wearing an over sized pink nightshirt with puppies and kittens on it.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked groggily. Miroku looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Breakfast. Go get Inuyasha will you. I can't get him up. Maybe you can." he said. Kagome yawned and nodded, going into Inuyasha and Miroku's room. Inuyasha was the large lump lying in bed still and Kagome smiled a little. She walked over and began shaking him.  
  
"Get up, Inuyasha. Time for breakfast." she said. Inuyasha's hand suddenly shot out and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her down in bed with him. Kagome blushed when he pulled her under the covers with him and put his arms around her. "In- Inuyasha?" she began, blushing deeply.  
  
"Keep me company, will you." he said, still half sleep. Kagome blushed and nodded.  
  
"K-" she said and blushed as they laid there. She watched him and reached over, brushing his bangs out of his face. She couldn't help but smile, noticing how attractive he was.  
  
"Knock knock." came a cheerful female voice Kagome didn't recognize.  
  
"Inuyasha, you in here?" Inuyasha's eyes flew open at that moment and he looked at Kagome. She was about to say something but he threw his hand over her mouth and responded to the male voice first.  
  
"Go away Sesshomaru. You shouldn't even be around here!" he snapped. Kagome blushed and her eyes widened when she realized Inuyasha's older brother was standing right outside the room and had a girl with him. What were they going to think?!  
  
"Inuyasha, you've either got your teddy under there with you or you and Houshi are-"  
  
"Excuse me." both Kagome and Inuyasha let out sighs of relief at the sound of Miroku's voice. "Why don't you two wait until Inuyasha wakes up before introducing him, alright."  
  
"His mother sent me to watch out for him, Houshi."  
  
"He's alright. He's in bed after all." Kagome looked at Inuyasha as he removed his hand from her mouth and listened as Miroku lead Sesshomaru and his friend away.  
  
"That was awkward." muttered Kagome and blushed when she saw Inuyasha was blushing too. "Lets go to breakfast, alright."  
  
"Yeah, lets go before that arrogant ass comes back." Inuyasha agreed. He threw back the covers and the couple both froze when they saw Sango and Miroku standing in the door, looking expectant.  
  
"You've got a lot of explaining to do, young man." said Miroku with a teasing grin.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Miroku, they weren't doing anything." said Sango sternly as she stood in hers and Kagome's room, pulling her hair into a ponytail, Miroku sitting behind her and watching from her bed. He sighed and crossed his arms, giving her a knowing look. They had been debating the situation from this morning for a while now and Sango was hard to convince.  
  
"But why were they in bed together..." He stopped when she glared over at him.  
  
"Miroku, give up, alright. We're here to have fun. How often do parents let us off like this. We're lucky you're older that the rest of us and can drive."  
  
"Only by a year... And you know as much as I do I shouldn't be driving." Sango looked at him and smiled. He was right. He was only 16, but he looked a lot more mature than he acted. He actually looked to be at least seventeen.  
  
"Listen, can we please just try to enjoy this trip? We've only got a few more days to have as much fun as possible... And stay out of Kagome and Inuyasha's personal business." Miroku scowled, but nodded.  
  
"Fine... but I still want to know what they were doing." he said as he got up and followed Sango into the kitchen. Inuyasha was having some kind of arguement with Sesshomaru and Kagome was talking to a girl who had to have been younger than the rest of them.  
  
"So, Sesshomaru, who's your little friend here?" Sango asked curiously. The older male turned from his half brother and looked from Sango over to the grinning girl.  
  
"Her name is Rin." he siad.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sesshomaru saved me from some strange man." Rin told Sango and Kagome as the three girls walked far behind Miroku and Inuyasha. They were trying to find out a thing or two about the young lady and why she was tagging along after Sesshomaru and he allowed it. He didn't seem much like someone who was into affection at all.  
  
"Did you see who the guy was?" asked Kagome and Rin shook her head.  
  
"No, he covered his face... He was trying to get three other boys when he was trying to get me." she informed. Kagome and Sango exhanged looks.  
  
"Two of those boys were our brothers... I wonder why he was after them."  
  
"Because he's a psycho." answered Rin and grinned when the girls looked at her. "I'm going to go back to Sesshomaru now." She said. They watched as she skipped off and Sango looked at Kagome.  
  
"I think Rin's attatched to Sesshomaru." she said. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"I don't see why... he's not the sweetest guy now is he." she said. Sango smiled.  
  
"You and Inuyasha are together and he's not the sweetest guy in the world." she pointed out. Kagome laughed and blushed a little.  
  
"Inuyasha can be an exception sometimes." she said, absently tugging at a lock of hair. Sango looked at her and smiled. Sometimes Miroku and Inuyasha could be an exception... but it was rare. 


	14. chapter 14

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Chapter 14  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha had oddly enough, been dating a while during this trip and Kagome became more and more curious about his past as she watched him interact with certain people. He and Miroku were like brothers, while he and Sesshomaru hated each other. She had also come to learn Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shared a father, but had different mothers, which could have been another reason for their hate. To add to Kagome's curiousity was that there were some elderly people around who knew about Inuyasha's father, but Inuyasha avoided ever telling Kagome about him. She couldn't figure out why and he always ended up mad at her when she talked about it. That was what drove her to ask more about it.  
  
She walked outside on the sixth day of the trip, out onto the porch where Miroku was leaning against the banister and staring at the darkening sky. Sango was off getting their dinner and Inuyasha was brought along to help. She figured Sango wanted to talk to him about something. Kagome came and stood next to Miroku, looking at the sky. "Nice out, huh?" she asked. Miroku looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it is... I almost thought that was Inuyasha standing behind me." he said. Kagome smiled a little and nodded in understanding.  
  
"Miroku... can I ask you something?" she asked. Miroku nodded as he turned his attention back to the sky.  
  
"Yeah- why are you and Inuyasha so close? I mean, I know you two were raised together... but I think there's more behind it all." Miroku couldn't help but to let out a laugh, which confused Kagome.  
  
"You're really smart... Its no wonder Inuyasha is attracted to you." he said and Kagome blushed. "Yeah, there is a lot more behind life with Inuyasha. I think it more so goes back to our dad's relationship with each other though." he said. Kagome looked at him in slight confusion.  
  
"Your dads were best friends too?" she asked.  
  
"Raised together really..." Miroku answered. Kagome couldn't help but notice a sligtly mournful look cross Miroku's face. She had nearly forgotten his father and Inuyasha's dad were dead. "They were real close... married our moms right outta school."  
  
"But Sesshomaru-"  
  
"Sesshomaru was born when Inuyasha's dad was seventeen... He's pretty much an accident." said Miroku, a slight smirk crossing his face. "Inuyasha was born a year later, not too long after his parents married. Course I was born a few months before him."  
  
"So you've known each other since birth?"  
  
"Technically, yeah. But we didn't truely meet until our dads were killed and our moms spent all the time together. Miroku looked at Kagome. "They were mixed up in some stuff they shouldn't have even bothered with and were tricked by some guy... I don't know who, but I don't even think our moms know."  
  
"How old were you?" Kagome asked quietly.  
  
"I was five and Inuyasha was still four. I know its a few months difference in our ages, but he was still young." answered Miroku. Kagome nodded her head in understanding. There was a little more to them than she knew... Probably a little too much.  
  
"Inuyasha said that you two weren't always friends." Kagome said and Miroku laughed.  
  
"We weren't... Inuyasha was a smart kid so he picked up on things pretty fast. I guess he was angry at the world in a way when he learned about his dad and closed a lot of people out of his life. My mom still brought me by, but when she and Inuyasha's mom went to talk, Inuyasha and I went our seperate ways."  
  
"But you watched after him still cuz he was younger." Miroku nodded.  
  
"Yeah... he's told you about that I take it." he said and Kagome smiled, nodding a bit.  
  
"Its the only thing he'll ever tell me about his past." she said and laughed. "He's stubborn."  
  
"Yeah, so was his dad supposedly. But you can see a little of that in Sesshomaru too, now can't you?" Kagome laughed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, you've got a point-"  
  
"About what?" They both turned around and saw Inuyasha looking at them expectantly. Miroku just smiled and went back at looking at the sky while Kagome smiled cheerfully and the frowning young man. "What have you two been talking about?" he asked suspiciously. Kagome walked up to him and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I was just asking Miroku about a few things." she answered and walked out the room. Inuyasha blinked and walked up to Miroku's side, looking up at the sky and frowning a little.  
  
"You told her?" he asked.  
  
"Not too much... Just what I thought she could know that won't effect us too much." Miroku answered.  
  
"S'pose you told Sango all about our past too." he said. Miroku shook his head.  
  
"No... You think I should?" Inuyasha gave his friend of very serious look.  
  
"Miroku, they're called family secrets for a reason." he said and shook his head. Miroku smiled at his friend.  
  
"Inuyasha, you worry too much." He said and Inuyasha glared at him.  
  
"I worry just enough." he said. The two of them were silent for a while and Miroku sighed as he looked at the sky thoughtfully.  
  
"Things are gonna have to change, one day." he said quietly.  
  
Inuyasha watched with a frown as Kouga came stumbling quickly acrosss the snow towards Kagome. It was the next day and he and Miroku didn't discuss last nights issue any more, but it was obvious he wasn't going to hold out long in telling Sango. Kagome was laughing at what ever Kouga was telling her, but Inuyasha knew that she didn't really want to be alone with him long. Suddenly, something came and hit him in the back of the head and he growled in annoyance, turning and glaring at Shippo, who was laughing.  
  
"Little rat..." he growled and got ready to start chasing after the laughing kids when he caught something out the corner of his eye. "Naraku-" Miroku was watching Inuyasha and was laughing until he saw him stop and stare off into the distance.  
  
"Inu-"  
  
"Miroku, I think we've got company." he informed. Miroku frowned. He knew where this was going. Kagome was going to have a lot more questions when this trip was over.  
  
Kagome and Sango were sitting at the table together playing cards and talking when Miroku came walking in with an extremely pissed Inuyasha. They looked confused when he walked to his room and slammed the door. "What happened?" asked Kagome, getting up and looking in the direction Inuyasha had stormed with concern. Miroku stopped her.  
  
"Kagome, you should probably leave him alone." She looked at him in confusion. "He's discovered a thing or two he probably never wanted to learn about." he said and looked at Sango. "I'm going to bed. I'll see you guys around." Kagome was very confused, but a few days later she discovered that Inuyasha had found out a secret or two about his father and who was going after the young boys and why. He didn't tell her this, but she managed to nag it out of Miroku. Inuyasha had changed a little during the vacation as well, but only when he was alone with Kagome.  
  
He had pulled her out onto the patio one day and held her in his lap, both of them wrapped in a blanket together as they watched it begin to snow. He had even revealed the same story that Miroku had told her, with a little more information as well as what he had talked to Naraku about. He had made her promise to avoid Naraku at all costs and even threatened Kohaku, Shippo and Souta into not going near the enemy the whole trip. Kagome could only figure Naraku was trying to get at the boys to get to her, Sango, or one of the guys. What ever it was, Inuyasha was making sure to avoid any contact with him. He might have changed a little while they were on the trip, but more than likely he'd go back to his old ways when they got back home. 


	15. chapter 15

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. Chapter 15  
  
"Inuyasha!" He grunted when his mother came running happily over to him and hugged him happily, as did Miroku's mother with her son. It was obvious the two mothers were happy to have their sons safely back home and ready to celebrate the holidays, but they could only look curiously at Kagome and Sango, who stood behind them smiling shyly. Mrs. Hanyou looked up at Inuyasha. "Who are they? Are they friends of yours?" she asked. Inuyasha blushed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah, they're the girls that rode with us to the resort. Thats Kagome, and thats Sango."he answered. She nodded and looked at the girls, smiling brightly.  
  
"Nice to meet you girls. Its not often Inuyasha actually brings a girl home... Well except that once, but I never liked her anyway." Kagome looked at Inuyasha, but he just shook his head knowingly. Miroku's mother continued to look curious before turning to her son.  
  
"Which one is your girlfriend?" she asked. Both Sango and Miroku went red and Inuyasha looked shocked. He hadn't even expected her to just some out and ask that. Miroku regained his composure and grinned as his mother before going over to Sango and putting an arm around her waist, causing her to blush some more.  
  
"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Sango." he said brightly. Mrs. Houshi grinned and clapped her hands together, talking excitedly. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Mothers, he couldn't understand them at all. He glanced at Kagome and noticed the curious look on her face. Great, now he'd have to explain the girl his mother was talking about to her.  
  
"Kikyo?" Kagome frowned a little when Inuyasha was done telling her the story. He sighed and nodded as he laid back on his bed and closed his eyes, putting his arms behind his head. Kagome watched him. "So this Kikyo person... she was the girl Naraku stole from you?" She noticed a scowl cross his face and sighed. "The reason why you hate him so much and want me to keep away?"  
  
"I hate Naraku because his main goal in life is to keep me miserable. I know what he's gonna do as soon as we go back to school which is why I want you to stay away from him." Kagome nodded and got up from where she was sitting, looking at Inuyasha's face as he laid with with eyes closed.  
  
"Inuyasha..." she began and sat down on the edge of the bed, continuing to look at him. "Do you really care about me that much?" she asked. Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked at her in confusion but smiled slightly and shrugged a shoulder.  
  
"I guess." He answered and sat up on his elbows, kissing her.  
  
"Owwwwwww!" whinned Miroku as he pulled away from Sango and rubbed his arm where she had pinched him. She was demanding that he explain in more detail the whole situation with Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku, but he decided he would just kiss her and manage to get out of answering that, and it had worked until she pinched him to stop the intimate moment. Sango sat on her bed with her arms crossed and looking at her boyfriend expectantly.  
  
"Tell me what the big deal is with comparing Kagome and Inuyasha's realtionship with the situation between Inuyasha, Kikyo, and Naraku." she demanaded. Miroku sighed as he massaged his arm.  
  
"Why do you want to know so badly. I mean, you saw when Naraku stole Kikyo from Inuyasha and all. You were at the party when it happened." he said. Sango nodded her head slowly as she looked down at her hands. About two years ago was when Inuyasha truely began hating Naraku. He was dating a older girl named Kikyo back then and even though she was a total bitch, he had somehow become very fond of her.  
  
Pretty much the whole school had gone to a party to celebrate the end of finals and Naraku was there, being distant with all, but expressing great interest in Kikyo. They had been seen talking in a dark corner together, a little too close to be having a friendly little conversation and Sango had noticed it, along with many others. Eventually during the night, the two had vanished, more than likely up to a room and Miroku was the first to find this out when he was talking with Kouga, who had seen Naraku and Kikyo slip away.  
  
"Inuyasha was so hurt when she told him she didn't want to be with him anymore... Then she moved away and practically made out with Nraku right outside the school..." Sango muttered. Miroku nodded.  
  
"I think Naraku is interested in Kagome too though, you know, with her resembling Kikyo and all." he said. Sango nodded and pulled her knees up to her chest, hugging onto them.  
  
"Do you think he'll really do anything to try and ruin Inuyasha's life? I mean, he does seem to be bent on that." she said, looking at Miroku expectantly. He sighed and sat next to her, leaning back.  
  
"I dunno... but I honestly hope it doesn't come to that." he said  
  
Souta went running anxiously down the snowy street, trying to make it to Kohaku's house. He had on his bookbag full of the new video games he had just gotten for Christmas. The boys had made plans to get all their games and head to Kohaku's to play. He and Shippo agreed to meet each other half way. He turned the corner and grinned when he saw his red haired friend waiting for him. "Great, I didn't think your mom was going to let you come out." said Shippo brightly. Souta grinned.  
  
"She wasn't going to, but then I reminded her that Kohaku and Sango don't have many people at their house for Christmas so more of us would be nice." he said. Shippo grinned and nodded. Both boys turned to run off but stumbled when a man stepped out and lookedlooked at them expectantly. He smiled a little at them, which made a chill go down Souta's back as the cold, dark haired teen looked at them.  
  
"Which one of you is Souta Higurashi?" He asked. Souta was hesitant, but raised his hand.  
  
"I am... Who are you?" He chuckled and shook his head.  
  
"Curiosity killed the cat little boy." he said and pulled his hand out of his pocket, holding an envelope out to him. "Give to your sister, Kagome, for me. Tell her its from Naraku, she knows who I am." Souta took the letter and frowned at the man he know knew as Naraku.  
  
"My sister has a boyfriend, and he told us to stay away from you." He informed, he and Shippo stepping back. Naraku frowned a bit.  
  
"Inuyasha is an idiot and a fool. He knows whats going on, this isn't knew to him. Just do your job and deliver the message, boy." With that, he turned a walked off, him being all darkness compared to the white snow covering the ground. Shippo looked at Souta.  
  
"What're you gonna do?" He asked. Souta shrugged and looked at the envelope in his hands.  
  
"I have to give it to her I guess..."  
  
Kagome looked at the note and balled it up quickly as Inuyasha and Miroku walked into the room. "What're you guys doing here?" She asked, but noticed Sango step around them and smile brightly at her friend. Kagome smiled as she tossed the paper in the trash and greeted them. "Could have called, I woulda cleaned up some." she said. Sango laughed and shook her head before Kagome got up and grabbed her wrist. "I need to talk to you alone really quick." she said, pulling her friend out the room and leaving both Inuyasha and Miroku alone and confused in the room. Miroku looked around Kagome's room curiously and then looked at Inuyasha, who was leaning against the room wall.  
  
"So, how often have you been in here?" he asked, smirking. Inuyasha looked at his friend in confusion and frowned when he realized what he meant.  
  
"Shut up, Miroku." he muttered and his friend grinned, sitting on Kagome's desk and looking at a picture.  
  
"So, now that she knows about Kikyo, how upset is she?" Miroku looked at his friend expectantly.  
  
"How upset could she be? I mean, she wanted to know about her, so she does."  
  
"Yeah, but you hid some stuff. I know you did." Inuyasha was silent and sighed, glaring at the ground.  
  
"Why should I tell her more?" He finally protested.  
  
"Cuz she's your girlfriend! C'mon Inuyasha, quit it with the damn tough guy act. I saw how you were during the trip when you thought you were alone with Kagome-" Inuyasha growled and looked away.  
  
"Feh." Miroku looked at him and rolled his eyes. When Kagome and Sango had entered the room again, they looked between the two companions in confusion, wondering why it was so quiet and why Inuyasha seemed so pissed off- though it wasn't that much of a difference from how he usually was.  
  
"What's wrong with you two?" Sango asked, breaking the silence. Miroku looked at her and smiled as he got up and walked over to her.  
  
"C'mon Sango, we should go." he said, taking her hand and pulling her out the room as she looked at him in confusion. "I'll explain it to you later. Bye you two!" He called over his shoulder as the two vanished from the room. Kagome frowned and turned to Inuyasha.  
  
"hat happened between you two?" she asked, closing her room door as her boyfriend went and sat on her bed.  
  
"Nothing... Houshi is just trying to be a know it all." He muttered and looked at her thoughtfully as she next to him. "Whats your problem?" he asked, catching Kagome completely off gaurd. She looked at him and frowned.  
  
"What-" Inuyasha leaned forward and gave her a serious look.  
  
"If you're going to nag me about Kikyo, just do it and get it over with." He said. Kagome glared t him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" She asked.  
  
"I know you and sango were talking about my past relationship with Kikyo." Kagome rolled her eyes at him which seemed to annoy the teenage boy even more.  
  
"Get over yourself, Inuyasha.You weren't even- HEY!" Without warning, Inuyasha grabbed hold of both of her wrists and pinned her to the bed, both of them now glaring at each other.  
  
"Why must you continue to act like such a bitch?" he growled. Kagome frowned.  
  
"I must get it from being around YOU so long." They glared at each other for a while before Inuyasha leaned forward and kissed Kagome deeply. Kagome blushed deeply, but leaned in and kissed him back as he released his grip on her wrists and straddled over top of her, his hands on her waist. They were so absorbed in each other that they didn't hear Jii-chan enter the room.  
  
"Kagome your mother-" He trailed off and began yelling, somehow having prayer scrolls pulled from midair and covered Inuyasha with them, yelling something about demons and perverts.  
  
"Grandpa, cut it out!" screamed Kagome. Inuyasha was now sitting on the floor looking at the old man in shock. He didn't know which family was crazier- hers or his?! 


	16. chapter 16

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16  
  
Sango smiled a bit when Kagome leaned forward in awe, looking curiously at the new locket her friend was wearing. Christmas break had just ended and the two friends were standing at their lockers just before homeroom, looking at the necklace Miroku had gotten Sango. "Wow, Miroku must really care about you." said Kagome grinning and causing her friend to blush.  
  
"I didn't know this was what he was going to get me when he said he was going to give me something nice... And he wouldn't take no for an answer when I finally got it." she said and looked at Kagome. "What did Inuyasha give you?"Kagome lifted her sleeve and showed Sango a bracelet made out of what seemed to be blue marble prayer beads.  
  
"Its not the most expensive thing, but its the thought that counts." she said w ith a smile. Sango looked at her friend and smiled, nodding in agreement. "Oh, and he also gave me this." She reached in her shirt and pulled out a necklace with a pearl looking jewel at the end. "He says he got it from the Fuedal Era museum we went to and it was the only one they had."  
  
"What's it called? Its gorgeous." said Sango.  
  
"I think he called it the Shikon Jewel-"  
  
"The jewel of the four souls?" The girls turned around and saw Kouga come walking over to them, looking at the jewel around Kagome's neck. "That's suppose to be the jewel from that old legend huh?" he asked as he came over and tried to sneak his arm around Kagome. Kagome managed to slip away how ever.  
  
"That's exactly what it is, Kouga. Know anything about it?" she asked, smiling up at him sweetly. Kouga blushed a little and grinned at her dumbly, nodding his head.  
  
"Yeah, I heard a ledgend about it. Back in the Fuedal Era a lot of people came after a sacred jewel called the Shikon Jewel because it was thought to grant the holders deepest desires." he informed as he looked at the jewel. "Course, just because it was the only jewel at the temple doesn't mean Hanyou actually got you the ACTUAL Shikon Jewel."  
  
"If you got something to say, say it to my face, Jock boy." They all turned around when they saw Inuyasha walk up with Miroku, giving Kouga a very hard glare, which he returned.  
  
"Relax Inuyasha. Kouga-kun was just telling us the story behind this jewel." said Kagome. Inuyasha frowned a little.  
  
"Story? Its just a pearl isn't it?" Kouga snorted rudely.  
  
"Shows how much you know, dog breath. This jewel is actually worth thousands if its what we think it is." He informed and Inuyasha growled, going up to Kouga, but Kagome got between the two.  
  
"Its too early in the morning you two. Come on before Miss Kaede has to come out here and give you guys detention." she said, smiling cheerfully at Inuyasha, who just grunted and walked away. Miroku laughed and shook his head, looking at Sango and grinning.  
  
"Shall we go to class?" he said. Sango smiled and shook her head.  
  
"I'm gonna be with Kagome today." she said. Miroku seemed a little put out by this, but nodded. Sango kissed his cheek quickly. "Meet me after school so we can study." she said. Miroku grinned and nodded, managing to steal a quick kiss before running on after Inuyasha. When he reached his friend, Inuyasha looked at him with a raised eyebrow.  
  
"Why aren't you with Sango?" he asked. Miroku looked at him innocently.  
  
"What're you talking about? I'm not allowed to hang out with my best friend?" he asked. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and stopped when he saw Jaken, the squirt who was always tagging along after Sesshomaru. Both he and Miroku stopped when they heard him talking to someone in a very serious tone.  
  
"So, what has Inuyasha given the lovely Miss Higurashi? A jewel?" Jaken nodded his head.  
  
"It is called the Shikon Jewel. Worth thousands-"  
  
"Is that all?" Inuyasha's eyes narrowed when he saw Jaken squirm under the coldness of what he recognized as Naraku's voice.  
  
"Well I'm not sure if he knows, but the jewel is said to possibly have sacred powers that have been hidden for years..." Miroku nudged Inuyasha and gave him a serious look.  
  
"We've gotta get out of here before one of them notices us-" Inuyasha shook his head and listened.  
  
"Well, I must admit you are being of good use to me, but what is it you want?" Naraku asked. Jaken continued to fidget and looked down.  
  
"Sesshomaru is constantly bothering with this little girl..."  
  
"You wish for her to be out of the way, right? No problem. Be on your way Jaken. I've got classes." Without warning, Miroku grabbed hold of Inuyasha and quickly ran off to another side of the school. Inuyasha was confused until he felt his body hit the ground and he glared at Miroku.  
  
"What're you doing?! We've gotta get to that little bastard, Jaken, before he can get anyone hurt!"  
  
"I doubt Naraku will actually use Jaken of all people to attack any one." said Miroku and crossed his arms, looking thoughtfully at nothing in particular. Inuyasha looked at his friend and got up.  
  
"Then we do nothing?" he asked. Miroku looked at him and nodded.  
  
"Not yet... not until we find out what he's really up to." he answered, not noticing someone was actually lurking not too far away, listening in on them.  
-------------------------------------------------------------  
Miroku walked out of the school kicking around a soccer ball without much of a care. They didn't have much snow, so the ground was clear and he was bored. He was going to have to hurry to Sango's house, seeing as he had an unexpected detention and didn't tell her he was going to be late. He knew she was going to scream at him. As he walked across the parking lot, Miroku paid no attention to the small group sitting around a tree until one of the members came over and stood in front of him. He frowned and looked up from the soccer ball. "Kageroumaru, what do you want? Shouldn't you be tagging along your big brother somewhere?" he asked, frowning. Kageroumaru was Juuroumaru's little brother. Juuroumaru was an upper classman who everyone seemed to fear as much as they feared Naraku. In fact, he was one of Naraku's companions, which is why everyone avoided him and his little brother.  
  
"Listen Houshi, I'm here on official business for Naraku WITH my brother and a few friends. We've come to learn you're going to be in the way of what Naraku is after." said Kageroumaru as he watched Miroku begin to walk by, kicking at his soccer ball carelessly. His eyes narrowed and he growled in annoyance. "Bad move, Houshi!" he yelled. Miroku quickly dodged the attack, but it wasn't quick enough and he cringed when he felt something slice his arm.  
  
"What the... You've got a weapon on you?!" Kageroumaru smrked, showing Miroku the pocket knife he had handy as a few of his buddies showed up.  
  
"Always be prepared." Miroku swore under his breath. The one day he didn't have Inuyasha with him.


	17. chapter 17

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------------------------- Chapter 17  
  
Kohaku sat on his sister's bed, watching as she paced back and forth, chewing on her nails and frowning as she seemed to fume and worry at the same time over her boyfriend's tardiness. She was muttering curse words under her breath and making out threats, but Kohaku knew she was worried about why he hadn't called and told her where he was yet. "Sango..." he began, but as soon as the phone rang, she shoved past him as she lept onto the bed and grabbed her phone.  
  
"Miroku!? Oh, Koharu, hello." she said, calming down. Kohaku sat up, cringing a little as his sister moved. He listened as she talked to the young girl. Koharu was one of his classmates that he remebered had a crush on Miroku. He wondered why she would be calling here though... and how she got his number. Snago was silent for a while and seemed to pale. "I'll be right over, thank Koharu." she said and hung up, quickly scrambling off the bed and grabbing her coat.  
  
"Sango, what's wrong?" Kohaku asked, running after her.  
  
"Miroku was jumped after school and he's at Koharu's house. I've gotta see him. Stay here and you know the rules. I won't be long." she said. Kohaku nodded and watched as she left, wishing their dad was at home and not on a business trip. Letting out a sigh, Kohaku went down to the living room. The house had been so lonely lately with their dad always rushing off and Sango out with Miroku or Kagome. He could only wish his mother was still alive to keep him company. He sighed and looked at his video game.  
  
"Sango and dad are never home any more... its not fair. he muttered. He had sat and played him game alone for a good fifteen minutes before someone began ringing his doorbell annoyingly. Sighing, Kohaku went and answered the door, looking expctantly up at the girl standing in front of him.  
  
"So, you're Kohaku?" she said. The boy stared at her in obvious confusion and she smirked. "You're coming with me."  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Look at you! Why aren't you in the hospital?" Miroku cringed as he listened helplessly to Sango yell at him, much like he expected his mother to do later that evening when he got home. Koharu was standing silently in the room door, watching shyly as the older girl screamed at the boy she had had a crush on since she was six. "Who did this to you and why?!"  
  
"Sango, why don't you just-"  
  
"MIROKU!" Both Miroku and Koharu turned and looked in shock as Inuyasha came storming into the room and looked at his best friend, Kagome tagging along. Inuyasha looked at his friend and scowled. "Naraku did this, didn't he?"  
  
"I thouhgt you said you would stay away from him!" Said Sango and Miroku groaned, holding his head in his hands.  
  
"Quit yelling at me!" The room went silent and Miroku sighed with relief. "Yes it was some of Naraku's people... but I don't know why. I was coming from a detention and Kageroumaru and some other bastards jumped me." Inuyasha frowned a bit.  
  
"I thought Kageroumaru and his brother were in a whole league of their own?" he said. Miroku shrugged.  
  
"If so, that wasn't the case today. Naraku's cousin, Kagura, was there too... watching."  
  
"She hates Naraku though, why didn't she help?" asked Sango. Miroku shrugged as he closed his eyes.  
  
"That's something that I think even SHE can't figure out." he answered. He then opened his eyes and looked at Inuyasha. "I need to get home before my mom goes insane. Help me will you." he said. Inuyasha nodded and began helping his companion off of the bed.  
  
"Miroku-kun is hurt! He needs rest." The group turned and looked at the girl standing defiantly in the doorway. "Put him back in the bed now." she ordered. Miroku looked at the girl and smiled warmly, though Inuyasha seemed annoyed and the girls seemed confused.  
  
"Koharu, I'm glad you're worried about me... but i've got to go. Thank you for your help." he said.  
  
"But Miroku-kun... you could hurt yourself if you try going anywhere now." Koharu said, looking up at him with pleading eyes as the teens begna leaving the room. Miroku smiled and shook his head.  
  
"I'll be fine. I'll have to find a way to reward you for your help later." he said and kissed her forehead before limping out the room with Inuyasha's help. Koharu let out an almost dreamy sigh as she said good bye to them.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"Wish it wasn't so dark out." muttered Miroku and Inuyasha gave him a serious look. They had walked the girls home and of course couldn't have made it home before the street lights came on. Besides, it was winter. It got dark earlier during this time.  
  
"You know Miroku, if you weren't such a gentleman, we could of been home." Inuyasha informed and Miroku grinned innocently at him.  
  
"Sorry... I was just a little worried about if someone would try something with them while they tried to get home is all." he said. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and his eyes narrowed suddenly, causing Miroku to look around when his friend glanced suspiciously over his shoulder. "What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
"I thought I heard something... Miroku, I think you're going to have to stay at my house tonight." he informed. Miroku opened his mouth to say something, but out of no where, Inuyasha grabbed him and put him over his shoulder, taking off running.  
  
"What the hell!?" Miroku yelled in confusion.  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Sango checked her watch for the fifth time that hour and looked worriedly out the window and at a nearby clock. "Its almost ten... where's Kohaku?" She moved around in her seat by the phone in discomfort. If Kohaku was at Kagome's, someone would have called. If he was at Miroku's, someone would have called. Actually, no mater where he was at theis time, someone would have called. There was no note or anything when she had gotten home, so she couldn't help but worry. "What if he ran away from home?!" she thought and just as she was about to run out the room, the phone rang. "KOHAKU!?" There was a giggle heard on the other line and she frowned.  
  
"Ah, Miss Taijiya. You have no idea how entertaining it is to hear you panic." Sango dropped back into her seat weakly.  
  
"Who is this?" she asked weakly.  
  
"You really don't need to know that." said the female voice and Sango's eyes narrowed. "Listen, I know you're good friends with Higurashi and she has something that I need."  
  
"You know where Kohaku is, don't you?!"  
  
"Maybe... Just get me the jewel or there may be more than one disappearence. Hows Houshi doing?"  
  
"You bitch! Where's my little brother!?" Sangon screamed, but was only answered with a dail tone. She sat silently, the phone slipping out of her loose grip as she thought of what they could have done to her little brother. What was she suppose to do now? Sango shook her head and pulled her knees up to her chest and hugging them as she began crying. "Kohaku..."  
  
ooc: sorry the chapters are getting so short. I'm going to try and make it all up though. 


	18. chapter 18

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------------------- Chapter 18  
  
Souta ran up to Shippo and looked around expectantly. Two days had passed since they had last seen Kohaku and he was starting to worry. Even Kagome had said that she hadn't seen Sango lately either. Shippo noticed his friend was looking for Kohaku and sighed. "I went by his house to walk to school with him, but he wasn't there. Not even their dad." Souta sighed.  
  
"Maybe they went on a trip."  
  
"Kohaku is missing." The boys turned around and looked at Koharu. "No one knows... but I heard that he was missing from Miroku."  
  
"You're kidding right?" Koharu shook her head.  
  
"No... Sango hasn't been home or at school either, but Miroku doesn't know that." Koharu explained. Souta looked at her and then at Shippo.  
  
"Shouldn't we help out with finding him then?" he asked. Koharu rolled her eyes and glared at the two boys, causing them to both look at her innocently.  
  
"You can't find him. Someone kidnapped him so that he can't be found. You wouldn't even know who-" They all stopped when a teacher came walking up.  
  
"To class with you all, now." he said. The three kids nodded and Koharu turned around, giving the boys a serious look.  
  
"Stay out of trouble or you'll make things worst. Its bad enough Miroku-kun doesn't know where his girlfriend is." she said and left the two boys to look confused.  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Kagome wasn't too surprised to see Miroku standing at hers and Sango's locker when she entered the school. Sango had been out of school two days since Kohalu went missing and she had not contacted anyone. She hadn't even answered her door when they came by to see if she was ok. Miroku seemed to straighten up when she entered the building, but sulked when he saw that Sango was not following. "I'm sorry Miroku... she didn't answer the door again." Miroku sighed and nodded.  
  
"Yeah... I understand that she's upset about Kohaku's disappearence, but I've never seen her be this distant before. Not even when her mom died." he said. Kagome nodded and sighed as she watched Miroku walk off. He wasn't his old charming self when Sango wasn't around and a lot of people were beginning to think he was sick.  
  
"Morning Kagome-chan." Came a cheerful voice and she sighed, smiling only a little at Kouga.  
  
"Hey Kouga-kun..." He looked at her with concern, his smile fading a little.  
  
"Hey, are you ok? You and Houshi have been acting odd lately. Even your little boy toy has been acting funny." he said. Kagome sighed as she closed her locker.  
  
"We're worried about Sango and her family is all... Her little brother is missing you know." Kouga's face went slightly blank and Kagome stared at him before rolling her eyes. 'Of course he wouldn't know.' she thought.  
  
"When'd this all happen?" Kouga asked.  
  
"The same day Miroku was jumped." said Kagome and saw a frown cross Kouga's face. "Do you know something that could help?"  
  
"Uh, yeah." said Kouga and grinned widely. "I can help you out big time... But you've gotta go on a date with me if we get back Sango and her little brother." he informed. Kagome opened her mouth to protest, but stopped. She wanted her friend back and Kouga obviously knew what would help them out.  
  
"Al... alright, I'll do it. One date if we get Sango and Kohaku back in one piece." she said. Kouga grinned triumphantly and nodded his head.  
  
"Great. Meet me after school. You won't be disappointed. I've got connections." he said brightly and ran off to class happily as Inuyasha came walking up.  
  
"What's going on?" he asked. Kagome looked at him and smiled innocently, deciding against telling him the deal she had just made with Kouga.  
  
"Nothing. Come on. We need to get to class." she said. Inuyasha looked at her suspiciously, glancing in the direction Kouga had gone. He opened his mouth to say something, but knowing where this would lead to, Kagome began walking ahead of him to class. She didn't neeed to hear him give her hell and wasn't going to tell him anything... but she figured at least Miroku should have a clue what's going on.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
Miroku leaned against the wall and looked around as he stood with Kagome waiting for Kouga to arrive. Some one his friends were already waiting with them, looking at Miroku with uncertainty. It was obvious they were expecting Inuyasha to come out of no where soon since his girlfriend and best friend were here. Kagome smiled at them however and nudged Miroku. "Lighten up a little. We're about to get Sango back." she siad. Miroku looked at her.  
  
"We're at an abandoned building Kagome. And Kouga is late... are you sure we haven't been set up?" he asked. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"If we were I think they would have taken advantage of all this by now." she said, nodding at one of Kouga's friends. Miroku nodded and a confused look crossed his face as a girl around thier age with red hair pulled into two pig tails and green eyes came walking up. She looked at them and smiled brightly.  
  
"So, these are Kouga's friends?" she asked.  
  
"Ayame, what're you doing here? Kouga told you to stay out of his way when it came to this." said one of the guys and she glared at him.  
  
"Kouga is still trying to trick Naraku into believing he's on his side so he can find out where Houshi's girlfriend and the twerp is. You won't believe what he had to do. He kidnapped two more kids you know." she said and smiled slightly, waving over her shoulder at them as she began walking off. "If you want to see what's really going on, follow me." Miroku looked hesitant, but Kagome followed when the others did.  
  
"Miroku, who is she? I've never seen her in school." whispered Kagome.  
  
"Her name is Ayame. She use to go to school with us in grade school but transfered afterwards... She's got a thing for Kouga." Miroku answered. Kagome nodded her head slowly and looked at Ayame. She wondered if she was the insane jealous type because if she was, she wouldn't be too happy to know about the agreement made with Kouga.  
  
"Here we are. Be quiet." she said as she led them into a room and knelt down, lifting up a board and pointing. The group gathered around and looked through the opening at the group below. Naraku and a whole group out numbered Kouga who stood confidently with two boys tied up at his side.  
  
"Is that Shippo?" asked Miroku in shock.  
  
"And Souta! What does he think he's doing!?" Kagome announced and someone put their hand over her mouth. Ayame shook her head.  
  
"Keep quiet or Kouga won't get the information." she said and looked around. "I wonder where the little girl they had is." she said. Miroku looked at her in confusion.  
  
"What little girl?"  
  
"When Kouga found the boys, a girl was with them." answered Ayame. A scream was heard and the group leaned anxiously over to see who was being brought in. "Koharu!" Ayame stood up straight and tapped her chin thoughtfully.  
  
"Hmm... guess Kouga should have chosen different kids to kidnap huh?" she asked.  
  
ooc: Well here's this chapter. Sorry if i've portrayed Ayame wrong. I haven't seen any episodes on her, only pics and read a little info about her and Kouga. I just wanted to toss in another character. 


	19. chapter 19

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Chapter 19  
  
Kouga glanced over his shoulder and swore under his breath. Kagura walked into the room dragging along a screaming girl. Why was this kid here? He glanced at Naraku, who was looking at the girl thoughtfully. "Who is this?" Kagura shoved the yelling girl forward, causing her to stumble and fall on the ground in front of Naraku and Kouga.  
  
"I don't know. I think she may be friends with these two boys though." Koharu scowled and got up, going over to Kouga and kicking him in the shins.  
  
"You stupid ass!" she screamed and Miroku snorted. "What do you think you're gonna accomplish by kid napping Higurashi's little brother?!"  
  
"Higurashi?" Both Kouga and Koharu looked at Naraku, who was now looking at Souta intently. "Now I know where I've seen you before. You're going to be of more use to me than I thought..." Souta's eyes widened and Miroku quickly put his hand over Kagome's mouth as the girl prepared to protest.  
  
"Naraku, we've got visitors." said one of the men beside Naraku. Almost everyone looked up in the direction of the hiding spot Miroku and the others were in and he swore under his breath.  
  
"We've gotta get out of here." said Miroku and they all turned to run out, but were cut off by the group of Naraku's followers, Mimisenri.  
  
"Well, well, well, what have we got here?" Gatenmaru, one of Naraku's followers stood in front of the group, a smirk on his face as Goshinki, Hiten, and Juuroumaru came and grabbed hold of Kagome and the others. "Naraku will be pleased to know you just dropped the Shikon Jewel right in his hands.  
  
"Let me go!" screamed Kagome and began struggling and kicking. Goshiki scowled as he tried to hold her still.  
  
"This is Inuyasha's girl, isn't it?" he asked.  
  
"That's right, so HANDS OFF!" Everyone turned around and Kagome dropped on the ground when something came and sent Goshinki flying into the wall.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cheered as he walked up with a cocky smirk and strangely enough, people with him.  
  
"You told me you had everything in control Houshi." he informed as Juroumaru let go of Ayame and pulled out a weapon.  
  
"I thought I did." said Miroku and quickly dodged the attack from behind. "Why'd you bring them?" He asked, nodding over at Takeda Nobunaga, Sesshomaru, and Jakotsu, the guy they tried to avoid since eighth grade.  
  
"I was coming alone, but Sesshomaru's kid was kidnapped." Miroku's face went blank until he realized Inuyasha meant the girl that tagged along after Sesshomaru and Jaken.  
  
"Enough talk boys." said Jakotsu and Miroku looked at him as he walked up to him. "We've got some... kids to save." Miroku made sure not to say anything about saving the girls, seeing as the guy did not like females in any way, shape, or form.  
  
"Lets get to work then." said Inuyasha and almost instantly began taking out guys. "Kagome, you and Ayame get the kids, find Sango and the others and get outta here!" he ordered as he punched Goatenmaru into the ground. Kagome nodded and grabbed Ayame's arm, running out of the room.  
  
"Where are we going?!" asked Ayame, running along side Kagome.  
  
"We're looking for Sango and the others." she said.  
  
"I know where they are." The girls blinked when they noticed clumsy Takeda running along with them. It was surprising to know he hadn't fallen on his face yet. "Follow me." They obeyed and followed him to a room down in the basement, which seemed to be falling apart.  
  
"Sango?" Kagome called.  
  
"Kagome?!" Kagome ran and began tugging on one of the doors and pushing on it, but nothing would happen. "Kagome, what're you doing here?!"  
  
"We're coming to save you and the others. Who is in there with you?"  
  
"Kohaku and that girl, Rin." answered Sango. Kagome nodded and looked at the others.  
  
"I don't know how long Inuyasha and the others could hold off Naraku's guys and where my brother and the others are, but we need to hurry and get them out."  
  
"Watch out. I've got this." said Takeda. Both Kagome and Ayame stepped back and watched as the boy ran at the door and ran into it, only to be sent back and lying on the ground in pain.  
  
"You're doing it all wrong." They jumped and looked at Kagura, who was standing with her arms crossed and shaking her head. "Move." she said and they stood back as she did something to the door and it opened.  
  
"No way... Why'd you-" Kagome turned around to look at Kagura, but she was already gone. "That was odd." She muttered and went into the room. Sango was sitting with Kohaku's head lying in her lap and Rin curled up against her.  
  
"Its freezing in here." muttered Ayame and looked at the kids. "They must be sick!"  
  
"They are... Where are Miroku and Inuyasha?" asked Sango.  
  
"Trying to fight us a way outta here." answered Kagome and helped up her friend while Ayame picked up RIn. "We've gotta find my brother and Shippo." Sango looked confused as she stood with her brother in her arms.  
  
"When did they get kidnapped?" she asked.  
  
"Today... and its all for this stupid jewel-" Kagome stopped and threw her hands over her mouth. "My jewel!" she screamed once she noticed it was missing.  
  
-----------------------  
  
Inuyasha smirked and cracked his knuckles triumphantly as Miroku tied up all the people they had taken care of. This was easier than he thought it would be. Now that they had finished that, they could go and save the kids and get outta here. Jakotsu looked around and turned to the two friends, who seemed to be celebrating their victory. "Boys, hate to break up your moment, but I think Naraku may have gotten what he wants." Sesshomaru shoved past him and growled in annoyance when he saw Naraku holding something in his hands, Mimisenri, Hakudoshi, Kanna, and Kagura standing in front of him.  
  
"That bastard! How'd he get his hands on Kagome's jewel! Where's Kouga!?" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"I think that's his unconscience body on the floor right there." said Miroku and the half brothers growled in annoyance, both turning and rushing out of the room.  
  
"What're they rushing for? The cops'll be here soon." said Jakotsu. Miroku looked at him as he snapped his cell phone shut. "C'mon Houshi. We need to find that wench that got you into all this trouble." he said, standing up straight and walking out. Miroku nodded, but turned and looked down at Naraku.  
  
"Wait!" Jakotsu looked at him in confusion. "Look at Naraku... What is he doing with that jewel?" Both of them looked at Naraku in curiousity as he began glowing.  
  
"No way..."  
  
-----------------------------------------  
  
Kagome stopped walking and looked up. "Do you guys feel that?" she asked. The others stopped and Takeda looked around nervously. He was leaning on Kagome for support, of course having injured himself. "Do you think the building is falling apart?" she asked. Sango frowned and adjusted Kohaku on her back before walking ahead and looking into a room.  
  
"Its Naraku..." she said. The others rushed over and looked at Naraku whose entire body was glowing as he clenched something tight in his hand.  
  
"He's got my jewel!" yelled Kagome. Takeda looked at her nervously. "And my little brother. That's bastard!" she said and leaned Takeda on the wall.  
  
"What're you about to do?" he asked nervously.  
  
"I'm going to save my brother." she answered and without warning, ran full force and tackled Naraku.  
  
"KAGOME!" Everyone yelled as both she and Naraku went flying straight back and onto a weak part of the floor. Inuyasha shoved through the group and ran towards them, ready to grab Kagome when the floor gave way. He managed to shove her out of the way, but Naraku grabbed hold of him and they fell through.  
  
"INUYASHA!" 


	20. chapter 20

Teenage Affections  
  
Author's Note: This is my first A/U fic and third Inuyasha fic. Basically, they're all fifteen and in high school and Kagome is a new girl in the school. Due to the fact I DON'T like Kikyo, may not be in this fic! Sorry! Please read and review... and please don't give me any bad reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the characters. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------- Chapter 20  
  
Inuyasha groaned in pain when he felt his body hit the ground. He opened his eyes and turned his head when he saw Naraku lying not too far away, obviously unconscience and the jewel in his palm. Groaning, he got up and grabbed the jewel from his hand and grinned triumphantly. "That's another point for me, buddy." he said and passed out when the others ran into the room with the cops. Miroku ran over to his friend and shook him.  
  
"Inuyasha!" he called and sighed with relief after checking his pulse. "He just passed out." he answered.  
  
"Miroku!" He turned around and his eyes lit up when he saw Sango. He almost instantly ran over and hugged her before noticing she had Kohalu on her back. Koharu took that chance to come over and hug him happily though. Kagome ran over to Inuyasha and shook him.  
  
"Inuyasha, wake up." she siad. He let out a groan of pain and opened his eyes slowly, looking at Kagome and smiling a little. "You're alright. DO YOU KNOW HOW STUPID THAT WAS!?" she screamed. Inuyasha frowned and sat up, seeing Rin run over happily and hugging Sesshomaru and Ayame come in with Kouga leaning on her.  
  
"I did it to save your ass!" he informed and held up the jewel. "Got this back too." Kagome looked at him and hugged him tightly.  
  
"You're so stupid." she siad, causing him to be confused when she began crying. He just sighed and patted her on the back as he watched the cops drag of Naraku and the others. Kouga came over to them and smirked a little.  
  
"Nice job back there, taking out Naraku and all." he said. Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at him as he stood up.  
  
"You didn't do to bad yourself, trying to keep him distracted." Kouga just shrugged and looked at Kagome.  
  
"Do you see. I told you I knew where they were."  
  
"Yeah. Thanks a lot for that Kouga. I don't know how to repay you." Said Kagome and threw he hands over her mouth when she said that. A wide grin crossed Kouga's face and Inuyasha looked between the two in confusion.  
  
"What's going on?" He asked. Kagome looked at him and grinned sheepishly.  
  
"Uh, I made a deal with Kouga. He helps me get Sango and the others back and... I would go on a date with him."  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Sango rolled her eyes as she watched Inuyasha and Miroku debate on their plans for summer vacation. Naraku and many of the others had been arrested, but Kagura and Kanna were let out. The still hadn't quite figured out the whole deal with Kagura helping out those few months back, but they were very greatful. As for the jewel, it ended up in a museum or something like that, being thought to actually be the sacred jewel of the legend from years ago. As for the date with Kouga that Kagome had promised, it had been changed due to much arguing from Inuyasha and Kouga ended up taking out Ayame instead.  
  
"Alright, I've got it!" said Miroku brightly. The girls looked at him. "We can go to that new Feudal Era amusement park." he informed.  
  
"What is it with you and the Fuedal Era, Houshi?" asked Inuyasha, rolling his eyes. Miroku grinned at his friend.  
  
"C'mon now! That's like one of the most entertaining ears in Japanese folk tales." he informed, causing his friends to stare at him silently.  
  
"Well, it is an amusement park and I did promise Kohaku we'd go somewhere fun this summer." said Sango. Miroku nodded and looked at Kagome and Inuyasha.  
  
"I think it sounds like fun. I could bring Souta."  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"Whatever. Its something to do after all. But I get to choose the activity for next week." Miroku grinned and nodded in agreement, following Sango into the house to tell Kohaku. Kagome got up to follow as well, but Inuyasha stopped her.  
  
"Hey Kagome, I've got something for you." he informed. She looked at him and he held out a box. "Since you no longer have the other gift I got you, here."  
  
"Inuyasha, you didn't have to get me another gift you know."  
  
"Just take the gift, Kagome." said Inuyasha, going slightly red as she opened the box. Inside there was a locket that had a picture of the two of them together and Kagome almost instantly hugged him.  
  
"Inuyasha, this is great! This is from the trip to that Ski Resort, right?" she asked and he nodded.  
  
"Yeah, Miroku snuck a few pictures so I decided maybe you'd like this." Kagome grinned and gave him a quick kiss.  
  
"I love it." she said.  
  
"Woooooo." They both turned around when Sango, Miroku, and Kohaku came out. Inuyasha glared at his grinning friend. "Sorry I had to break up the lovely moment, but we've gotta pick up Shippo, Souta, and Koharu." Miroku informed brightly, walking over to his car.  
  
"Whatever, Miroku." laughed Kagome and took Inuyasha's hand. "Lets go have some fun." she said. Inuyasha looked at her and smiled a little.  
  
"Alright." he agreed, holding her hand and allowing her to pull him along with her. So this was what it was like to actually complete a school year all friends in tact and a girl that was willing to stay by your side? He smiled. This was nice. He could learn to like it... definately.  
  
Author's Note: I dunno, maybe the ending was kind of sudden, but I hope it was still good. I'm going to work on a new Inuyasha fic, but I'm not sure what its going to be about yet. Probably about the events between my two fics Summer Days and Family Life. Either way, THANK YOU to everyone who review, esspecially Miroku24, the most dedicated reviewer I think I've ever had. Thank you SOOOOOOOOOO much for your great reviews! Thanks to all of you for reading as well! See ya at the next fic! 


End file.
